Life is Not a Box of Chocolates
by RushtonLane
Summary: Afghanistan had lasting effects for Steve.
1. Chapter 1

Catherine's phone call was a punch to the gut. It left him feeling weak and it's all he can do to sit there, tears falling onto his shirt, and breathe. The disconnected feeling is back again. He tries to breathe through it, which isn't easy because his head is starting to pound in his skull. Very carefully, he looks down at his watch and frowns as he waits for it to swim into focus. When it does, he's grateful that it's safely time to take another dose of pain killers.

Steve slowly stands assessing his balance. He feels good to go. Bending over to get his scripts from his bag, he almost does a header into the wall. His higher brain functions kick in, this is more than the tiredness he had originally ascribed it to. Head to the wall to prevent any elevation change, he fumbles for his phone. Intending to call 911, he can't focus well enough so he hits his speed dial instead.

Danny sighed as he kicked his feet up on the coffee table, ignoring the inner voice (which sounds like his mother's) saying feet don't belong on furniture. It had been a long flight, rather an eternally long few days and all he wanted to do was sleep for 48 hours straight. Something was preventing him from relaxing; his body was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Steve's ringtone broke the silence.

"Shouldn't you be indulging in a nice pharmaceutical induced nap right about now?"

"Danny," said so quietly that it was almost missed by the intended recipient.

"Steve! Talk to me!" Danny demanded when silence followed his name.

"Danny, something's wrong," Steve forced out through a wave of nausea.

"I'm calling 911," Danny declared.

"No, just…"

"Fine. I'm coming over to assess the situation and when I arrived, if I don't like what I find, I am calling for an ambulance, Steven."

"Danny," he repeated the only word he could get out.

"Steve, understand!"

"Yeah. Hurry."

"I'm already out the door. Keep talkin' to me, all right?" All he could hear was his partner's deep breaths. "Steve, I'm gonna require some words."

"Yeah," Steve grunted.

"I'll take it." Danny hit the lights, siren and gas pedal.

Screeching to a stop on the far side of the drive, mindful of the possibility of an ambulance, Danny jumped out of the car and ran for the door. Steve had managed to open the door but he hadn't changed his position for fear of falling over.

Danny cautiously pushed the door all the way open. He took one good look at his friend and knew the other shoe had dropped and it was a size eleven Timberland. He didn't even consult Steve as he pulled his phone out. "This is Detective Williams. I need an ambulance at 2727 Pi'ikoi Street. I've got a thirty-six year old male suffering from extreme vertigo and nausea." He stayed on the line to hear the ETA. "Okay, babe, what do you need me to do?"

"Ground me," Steve managed.

Danny put one hand flat on Steve's back and the other on his bicep. "This good?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"You've been acting off since you came to, I just couldn't put my finger on it. When you stumbled on the porch, I attributed it to exhaustion. Obviously, that's not the case."

"Yeah," Steve grunted again as he fought another wave of nausea. "I feel like I'm seasick."

"Hear that? Medical professionals are almost here," Danny said, trying not to let on how concerned he is.

"Ya gotta speak up, Danny, my ears are plugged."

"EMT's are here," he enunciated.

"Good," he groaned.

The paramedics took control of the situation as soon as they entered the house. Danny stepped away, not wanting to impede. He watched as they methodically maneuvered Steve onto a gurney, stopping only once to allow his friend to void his stomach.

"You riding with?" one EMT asked.

One glance at his partners expression had Danny climbing in the ambulance after him. "Slow and steady," the same EMT told the driver, "we don't want to escalate his condition." Despite the extra care, Steve was gray as a ghost and on oxygen by the time they pulled into the emergency bay.

Danny was allowed to stay with him through most of the exam, for which Steve was extremely glad. He'd grabbed the man's hand at some point and was afraid to let go for fear he'd float away. Danny stayed and committed everything to memory, positive Steve wasn't tracking fully. After every test imaginable, the two men were finally alone, waiting for the results.

Steve lay on the half inclined bed, staring straight up because most eye movement caused his symptoms to flair up. "What the hell?" he questioned the ceiling.

Danny actually jumped at Steve's voice, he'd been so deep in thought. He jerked his head up to look at his friend. "Steve, did you take in anything the docs were saying?"

"Yeah," Steve moaned, "they are saying head trauma."

"No," Danny corrected, "they are saying inner ear trauma."

"Oh," Steve replied.

"How ya doin'?"

"Better as long as I don't move my head or eyes."

"We'll take what we can get," Danny said.

"Sure," Steve snarked. "You call the rest of the team?"

"I called Chin when they took you for the MRI. He said he'd pass it on," Danny replied.

"That's good."

"You want me to call Mary?"

Without thinking, Steve moved his head to try to get a better view of his partner. Big. Mistake. His vision blurred, the room moved like a surfboard on the waves and his stomach sent warning signals to his esophagus on impending action. Danny immediately put his hand on Steve's shoulder and chest, picking up his breathing mantra. When the world finally settled down, Danny joked, "So that would be a no then."

"I'd rather wait until we know what's really going on," Steve replied slowly.

"Fair enough."

Steve practiced inhaling through his nose, exhaling through his mouth and Danny laboriously answered his emails from his phone while they waited for someone to return to give them an update. When the doctor did return, Steve didn't repeat the head movement mistake, forcing the man to come around to the other side of the bed. His name tag identified him as Capt. Douglas Samuels M.D. Danny didn't recognize him from the barrage of previous medical professionals so he moved closer to Steve, putting himself between the man in the bed and the newcomer. The action garnered a knowing smile from the doctor.

"Commander, I'm Doctor Samuels. I'm the chief neurologist here at Tripler. Dr. Cho asked me to consult on your case."

"Forgive me if I don't shake your hand," Steve said in acknowledgement.

"That's perfectly understandable. Are you okay with your friend staying?"

"Yeah, I'd prefer it," Steve replied.

"Okay, then. After reviewing all the tests, assessing your symptoms and reading your recent medical history, I'm convinced you have vestibular trauma as a result of a severe head injury." The matching confused faces he received prompted him to continue, "Your peripheral vestibular system is what gives you your balance. According to your chart, you recently received some concussive blows to your head. These hits most likely cause the vestibular trauma."

Danny's brows furrowed. "If those hits caused inner ear damage, why is he just manifesting symptoms now? I mean it's been over a week."

"Vestibular trauma is not always readily apparent. Sometimes it can take weeks, months, even years to manifest. The good news is there are effective treatments."

"So I can overcome this then? Lead a normal life?" Steve asked.

"If you stick to the physical therapy routine, make an allowance for a couple of changes, then there is no reason you won't be able to," Dr. Samuels replied.

"What aren't you telling us, doc?" Danny prodded.

"Even with the treatment, there is a likelihood of long term side effects from triggers; sudden changes in altitude, major changes in air pressure. They could cause a vertigo attack."

"You said could. Does that mean not every time?" Danny questioned.

"Essentially, yes. There is no way to tell unfortunately," Samuels answered.

Steve, who'd remained quiet up to this point, whispered, "My military career is over."

"That's not necessarily true. It all depends on how you respond to treatment but I won't sugarcoat it. There is a chance that you'll have residual side effects that will lead to a medical discharge," Samuels informed them.

"So where do we go from here?" Steve asked, putting on his stoic face.

Samuels cleared his throat. "We're going to admit you and tomorrow you'll meet with the physical therapist to start the process for your P.T. Do you have any questions?"

"Nah, I'm good," Steve stated, closing his eyes.

"Someone will be to get you as soon as a room is ready."

Danny thanked the doctor and turned back to his friend. Before he could say anything, Steve spoke. "Why don't you head home, Danny? You have got to be as tired as I am."

Danny contemplated the man in the bed who was looking at him with one eye. "That may be true but I'm gonna stay until you're settled in a room."

"Danny, that's not necessary. I'm a grown man. I think I can handle this," Steve protested.

"Yes, I'm sure you can but maybe, just maybe I, as your friend and partner can't. Maybe I need to stay, make sure you're okay because that's what friends do. They travel to hostile countries to rescue their friend's ass and they stay to make sure that friend gets settled properly in a hospital room. They have their friend's back. That's what friends do."

As Danny wound down, Steve grinned. "Did you get it all out? Oh, and thanks for keeping the arm movements to a minimum."

Danny glared at Steve for a moment, then he let out the breath and tension he'd been holding in, sagging a little. "Yeah, I'm good."

It wasn't long before Steve was being pushed down the hall to the elevators and a room. The doors closed on the car and it began its ascent. Steve turned gray and reached for Danny's hand. "So sorry, Commander, we're almost there," the orderly apologized.

The car lurched to a stop and the orderly pushed on the open door button. People were waiting to enter the elevator. "Sorry, folks, you need to give us a minute." Turning to her patient she said, "You let me know when you're ready to move."

Steve eventually muttered, "Kay."

Danny made sure they moved slowly down the hall till they reached Steve's room. Knowing he wouldn't be let in until Steve was settled, he watched as the nurses took two carts in before Steve and closing the door. Danny moved to the end of the hallway so he wouldn't disturb anyone as he called Chin.

Chin answered on the first ring. "Hey, Danny, what's the word?"

"They're keeping him."

"For how long?" Chin asked, voice laced heavily with concern.

"Depends on how well he responds to treatment." Danny went on to tell his teammate the rest of the information. Chin agreed to pass it on and hold down the fort tomorrow at HQ. They both agreed Danny would stay with the boss for the day. They talked until the nurses exited Steve's room and gave Danny the sign that it was okay for him to go in.

Danny wrapped lightly on the door frame. He took Steve's grunt as an okay to enter. As he surveyed his friend with intent, his eyes caught the bag hooked to the frame at the foot of the bed and traced the line snaking its way under the covers. "You, um, you seem to be hooked up to a few more, um, bits of equipment that when I last saw you."

The tips of Steve's ears turned red and he winced as he shifted to get comfortable. "I'm not supposed to get up without assistance. They're short staffed tonight," he grumbled.

"And that's how they chose to deal with it? Man, I'm sorry," Danny exclaimed.

Steve made an unintelligible noise in response.

"Is there anything I can get or do for you before I head out?" Danny asked quietly.

"Nah, I'm good," Steve replied.

Danny studied his friend for a moment. "If you're sure. I'll be back in the morning."

"You don't have to do that, Danny. I'm okay."

"You, babe, are far from okay but you'll get there and I may not have to, but I want to. I'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks, Danny," Steve said to the man's retreating back. Danny made a dismissive gesture over his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

At some point, the bed stopped spinning when he shut his eyes and he was able to drift off. Steve slept surprisingly well despite the fact he wasn't even in his own bed. He slowly took stock of his condition as he woke. Everything seemed to be slightly less problematic than yesterday. He was pleased to discover he could move his head and eyes without the world completely tipping on its axis. A win in anybody's books. He also noted the pressing need to use the head and in his current predicament, he reluctantly pressed the nurse call button. Steve started to congratulate himself on his improvements when the nurse arrived.

"Good morning, Commander McGarrett. How are you this morning?"

"Better."

"You still experiencing symptoms?"

"Some but not to the degree they were yesterday."

"Well, that's good. I'm here cause you rang. What can I help you with?"

"They, uh, took care of some of my bathroom needs yesterday," Steve muttered, waving his hand towards the end of the bed.

"Correct. That is for your urine and I'm assuming by your current distressed expression, you need to evacuate your bowels," the nurse stated evenly.

"Oh," Steve stuttered, "um, yeah."

The nurse smiled. "I can certainly help with that."

"Oh, okay." Steve started to get out of bed.

"Oh, you misunderstand. You've been deemed non-ambulatory. I'm afraid you are required to use this," she stated, whipping out a bedpan seemingly from thin air.

Steve leaned back against the pillow and crossed his arms over his chest. "I know you have your orders but trust me when I say that there is no way in hell that I am going to use that thing."

"How about you try and be reasonable, Commander?"

"I am," Steve stated calmly.

"All right, I will make a note in your chart and Dr. Samuels can address this with you when he does his rounds. I hope you have good control," she countered while puttering around the room.

"Fine," Steve huffed, already feeling more uncomfortable.

"I knew you'd see it my way," she gloated mildly.

"I think you get some kind of perverse kick out of this," he growled.

"You caught me out. Being able to make big strong men cringe is the sole reason I became a nurse. Now should we get this over with?" All Steve could do was glare.

Steve was slugging his way through breakfast when Danny sauntered into his room. "Hey, babe, look at you! You're sitting up, your hands are steady and you are sporting a normal human complexion. I'm going to hazard a guess that you might, possibly be feeling better."

"I'd be doing even better if I didn't have to eat this," Steve replied, pushing the rolling tray away.

Danny surveyed the spread on the tray. "Yeah, can't say that I blame you. I've never been overtly fond of hospital food either. So what's the news?"

"Doc hasn't been in yet," Steve sighed.

"I guess it is too early for rounds," Danny said. "You, ah want me to sneak out and get you some real food?"

"That is an offer I am not going to turn down," Steve answered quickly.

Danny laughed, "I'll be back in a few then."

"Thanks, man."

"Don't thank me until you see what I bring back," Danny teased.

"Danny, it could be cardboard and it'll be better.

"I'm sure I can do better than cardboard," Danny said pausing in the doorway.

"I have faith you'll come through." Steve felt a wave of loneliness as he watched his partner leave. Cath should of, would of been with him but she was thousands of miles away and most likely not coming back any time soon. Steve sank back into the bed, eyes closed, mentally starting to build his cardboard box to pack away his feelings to deal with later; he had bigger things on his plate right now.

Danny came back surprisingly quick. Steve sniffed the air as he eyed the take out bag. "How'd you get pancakes and sausage so fast?"

Danny blushed. "I may have made a pre-emptive delivery order in anticipation of your need," he confessed.

Steve made give me motions with his hands. "Don't care you cheated, fork it over! I'm starving!"

Danny watched his partner scarf down the breakfast, torn between awe and disgust. "And you say I'm a sloppy eater. Use a napkin you Neanderthal."

Steve made the mistake of rolling his eyes. The father in Danny recognized that expression instantly. He managed to get the trashcan under Steve's chin just in time. He kept a steady, warm hand on his friend's back as Steve lost the contents of his stomach. When he finished, Steve slowly reclined back on the raised bedhead, blindly seeking Danny's hand with his own. Several deep breaths later, he was able to open his eyes but he didn't dare turn his head. He concentrated on the firm grip on his shoulder and his hand.

"You doing better?" Danny whispered.

"Yeah, I think so," Steve replied lowly.

"You want me to cal the nurse?"

"Nah, I'm good. It's over now," Steve answered, releasing Danny's hand.

"Okay then, I'll just tie up this bag before it starts to smell."

"That'd be good," came the muttered acknowledgement.

"You're lucky I have superior control over my gag reflex," Danny states, efficiently dealing with the bag.

"Yeah, I'm so lucky."

"Is that sarcasm I'm detecting?" Danny snarked.

"What am I going to do, Danny? What if this is permanent?"

"Hey, hey! Stop it right there! I'm the negative one in this partnership and there is only room for one. Balance and everything. You need to be the glass half full guy, you hear me?" Danny ranted.

Steve exhaled loudly. "As much as I loath to admit it, you're right. Doc said that the chances are good."

"Yes he did so now take a page out of your own book an put on a happy face," Danny demanded.

"Does that work with Grace?" Steve wanted to know.

"For the most part," Danny admitted with a slight shrug.

"Thanks again for the food, even though my actions may not indicate that," Steve said, flushing.

Danny shrugged him off. "No worries. I'll only take offense if you treat the lunch I bring you the same way."

Steve stared at his partner, mulling over the man's words. "Lunch? Danny, there's work to be done or have you forgotten?"

"Nah, haven't forgotten. Chin and I made the executive decision yesterday that we wouldn't leave you alone if only to preserved the sanity an overall general good welfare of the caring workers of this fine facility." Pausing to inhale, Danny read Steve's face. "Ah, ah, stop right there. Do not vocalize those thoughts. You are stuck with me for the duration of this day."

Steve wisely kept his mouth shut. They made small talk for a little while, exchanging snarks until Dr. Samuels arrived with the physical therapist. The man was tall, easily topping Steve by six inches and reed thin. Danny would later claim that if he didn't know better, he'd swear a gust of wind would blow the guy over. Steve gave the guy a thorough eval and decided he was tougher than he looked.

Samuels made the introductions. "Steve, this is Henry. For the next couple of days, he's going to be in charge of your care. He is going to evaluate all your results from the tests and map out the proper course of treatment."

"What kind of tests?" Danny asked when it looked like Steve wasn't going to.

Samuels deferred to Henry. "We need to figure out what the triggers are so it'll involve various balance tests, elevation changes and atmospheric changes. Sometimes simple things like bending over the wrong way to tie your shoes can set off an episode. Car, plane and boat ride experiences might change. We simulate all of these conditions."

"Oh joy," Steve muttered sarcastically.

"I'll be honest. It's not easy and if we do trigger an event, we have to hold off until you've recovered before we can go on," Henry informed them.

"How many days?" Danny asked.

"We always hope for two days but about fifty percent of the time it takes three and thirty percent of the time it takes four. The good news is we can also start with the P.T. immediately," Henry responds.

"When do we start?" Steve wanted to know.

"We'll have the nurse come in and remove the catheter within the hour. We have you scheduled to start at eleven," Dr. Samuels replied.

"I can honestly say the only thing I'm looking forward to is getting rid of the catheter," Steve joked. All the men grimaced. "Hey, if he promises to stay out of the way, can Danny stay?"

Henry smiled. "Of course. We encourage family and friends to participate. In fact you're going to want them to know your triggers and have them trained to help you with the exercises and tasks that'll help if you have an episode. When we've got the complete picture, we'll schedule a training session of those you trust."

A nurse knocked on the door at that moment as Steve gave an aborted nod. "Let's get that catheter out, Commander McGarrett." Danny followed the other medical professionals out.


	3. Chapter 3

If Steve thought BUDS was difficult, he was mistaken. SEAL training was a cakewalk compared to the last two days. After puking his guts out God knows how many times, passing out three times and fallen on his ass a dozen plus times over the past two days, he felt like roadkill. Scratch that, he felt like warmed over roadkill. He was extremely grateful to crawl into his hospital bed and let Kono tuck him in. The team had been by his side the whole way. They'd taken turns staying with him. Luckily Chin and Lou had been there to help catch him when he'd fainted and not Kono. She's strong but 180 pounds of dead weight is a lot.

"Thanks, Kono," he said gratefully.

"Anytime, Steve, you know that."

"Not so sure Adam will say that when he sees the finger bruises on your shoulder," Steve said wryly.

Kono flexed said shoulder. "You do have one hell of a grip, boss."

"Yeah. Sorry about that," he apologized.

"I've had worse on the job," Kono smiled off the apology.

"Still, I appreciate all you guys have done. Sticking by through all this," Steve said quietly.

"Ohana, Steve. Hey, we should be celebrating. Your propensity for overachieving has gotten you through all the tests in two days. We can finally find out when we can spring you from this place."

"Yeah, but there's still no ETA on when I can go back to work," Steve grumbled.

"Well, look who's being a nancy naysayer," Danny mocked as he strolled through the door with a duffle bag in his arms.

"I've been taking pages from your book, Danno."

"Well today, buddy, you need to move on to the next chapter cause today is all rainbows and unicorns," Danny said, waving his arms in arches to illustrate his words.

Danny's enthusiasm was contagious. Kono grinned. Steve found himself smiling as well. "Why exactly are we being invaded by unicorns?"

Danny's smile grew even wider. "Cause a little birdie told me I can spring you tomorrow, hence the duffle. You can do your P.T. as an out-patient."

Kono looked confused. "How'd you know that before we did?"

Danny was positively beaming as Steve answered, "I, in a moment of temporary insanity, assigned Danny as my medical P.O.A. for when I'm unable to make competent decisions."

"If that was the only stricture, one could argue that I now have a second full time job as you are rarely capable of making competent decisions," Danny rejoined.

"You've been holding that in reserve for a while, haven't you?" Kono asked rhetorically.

"Henry and Samuels will be in shortly to give you all the details," Danny informed them.

"That sounds like my cue to leave," Kono stated as she gathered her things.

"Thanks again, Kono," Steve reiterated.

"Anytime, boss. Later, boys."

Both men watched their co-worker leave. Steve couldn't resist. "Adam's a lucky man."

"Yes, he is," Danny agreed. "So, things must've went well today if they're gonna let you go."

"I don't know, Danny, you tell me. You seem to know more than I do."

"I only know cause I happened to be passing by Samuels office at the with time," Danny admitted.

Steve frowned, confused. "Then what's with the duffle?"

Danny swept his arm in the air. "Oh that. I figured you might want some of your own clothes rather than that hospital garb, as lovely as it is."

"Well, I appreciate that, partner. Despite common belief, one size does not fit all," Steve replied gesturing to the current two inch gap between his shirt tail and his waistband.

"Not when you're eleven feet tall anyway," Danny agreed. Steve snorted. "So, we've got everybody lined up for chauffeur duty once you get your P.T. schedule."

"Wow! I don't know what to say. I figured I'd do a taxi until I'm cleared to drive," Steve replied.

"Ep, ep. Do you honestly think we'd foist you onto some poor unsuspecting cab driver? I don't think so. You may not have the same person every time because of schedules but we're not going to risk your well being to a stranger," Danny clarified.

"Got it. Personal bodyguards. No arguing," Steve barked jovially.

A knock on the door cut Danny's witty comeback. "Hope we're not interrupting anything," Henry said as he and Dr. Samuels stepped into the room.

"Not at all," Danny replied. "You, uh, want me to head out?" He pointed towards the door with his thumb.

"You might as well stay and hear it first hand rather than grill me about it later," Steve answered.

Danny smiled unapologetic. "I was only making a symbolic gesture."

Henry shook his head, use to the partner's antics after the last couple of days. "We'd like to go over your triggers and your treatment with you."

"That sounds good," Steve said.

Steve and Danny were surprised both the simplicity of the plan. Despite feeling like everything they did to him had caused an episode, Steve's only had a couple of triggers; rapid change in altitude and extreme swaying (like a boat in a hurricane). Henry explained that they would teach Steve coping mechanisms for specific instances and emergencies but he felt that with a modified diet, minimal alcohol and the regular practice of Tai Chi, Steve would be able to prevent ninety to ninety-five percent of his episodes. Henry also recommended that ginger pills be kept on hand as they would help prevent nausea if taken before Steve went knowingly into a trigger situation.

Steve was still absorbing everything when Danny asked, "What does this mean for his career?"

Henry looked pained. "Well for now, he's on medical leave for at least six months from the Navy and a minimum of six weeks from his civilian job."

"What happens in those times?" Danny continued when Steve didn't speak up.

"If Steve follows the plan, he should be healed enough to return to each job respectively and I have all the confidence that will be the case," Henry said.

"My triggers are part and parcel of being a SEAL," Steve voiced, finally joining the conversation.

"Yes, but the treatment will eliminate those triggers. You may have rare occurrences but you'll have the skills to cope. Even the most seasoned sailor can get seasick."

"Okay, so what are my restrictions now?" Steve inquired.

"No driving, no weapon use and not strenuous activities until we get your balance back. I also caution you about the use of stairs and ladders. It may not be a rapid change but right now your spacial relations are off. It would be very easy for you to fall," Dr. Samuels replied.

"We also need to schedule the training for those you want as your support group. The sooner the better on that one," Henry added.

"I've talked to everyone on the list and we'll free up any time needed," Danny said.

Henry reviewed his schedule. "Tomorrow is booked so let's say Thursday at one. Plan on about ninety minutes."

"Alright, I'll get the word out," Danny said backing off into a corner of the room with his phone in hand.

Steve grinned. "That's gonna take him a minute. How does Tai Chi help?"

"Tai Chi is all about fluidity and balance. The motions teach your brain to compensate for the misguided signals it's receiving from the vestibular trauma," Henry explained. "From our conversations, I gather you already have a fitness routine so you'll adjust it to include Tai. There's an additional benefit that it helps to clear cluttered thoughts. I practice at least twice a week," Henry conveyed.

Danny moved back to the group. "All set. All six of us will be to the training."

"Good," Henry acknowledged, looking at his watch. "I have you slotted for a short session this afternoon. We'll keep you one more night as a precaution and release you in the morning."

"Best news I've heard in a while," Steve said. "Can Danny stay?"

"We expected he would. It's good to have a partner to work out with," Samuels replied putting up a hand to forestall Danny's protest. "That's what ohana is for right?"

Danny looked down at his clothing, mentally trying to calculate the range of motion his attire would afford him. Henry easily read his thoughts. "It's only some mild stretching today. Someone will be in to get you in about a half hour."

Steve used the time to change clothes. Danny brought some soft worn sweats as well as a pair of cargos. He couldn't believe how much better he felt in his own clothes, not giving the entire floor a peek at his stomach. That had actually made him feel more self aware than he thought it would. Danny's expression told Steve that he understood and accepted the silent thanks.

The physical therapy room looked like any other work out room only it smelt better. Three other patients with their therapists occupied large sections of the room. The orderly guided them to an empty corner that had a padded floor. Henry was waiting for them.

Danny took in the mats and said, "At least they provided us with some cushioning for when we fall on our asses, babe."

"Speak for yourself, Danno. I fully intend to drop gracefully to my knees."

Henry motioned for the pair to join him. They spent the next hour practicing the neigong and qigong aspects of the art of Tai Chi, specifically the breathing and meditation aspects. Henry explained that they would gradually introduce the physical movements. Steve needed to learn how to center himself, to control his body's reactions when he feels an episode coming on. Ideally, having a partner to work with is preferable. It helps with the grounding. Essentially, Danny was getting some extra tutoring.

Despite the low key session, Steve was exhausted and slightly off balance at the end. He started to rise before he realized how off balance he was. Swaying slightly, he reached out blindly for something to steady himself with. Danny and Henry reached him at the same time.

"It's okay, Steve, remember what we just learned. Nice and slow," Henry directed.

As the world righted itself, Steve brought his gaze up to meet the other two. "Apparently I need some more practice," he said grudgingly.

"It'll get better," Henry assured. "You need to stay positive."

"Hey, even I'm a little light headed after all that deep breathing," Danny admitted.

"Let's get you back to your room," Henry suggested.

"Yeah," Steve agreed moving to do so, but he didn't get far as the world once again pitched sideways. This time it took Steve with it and he collapsed in an ungainly heap.

"Whoa there, buddy! Don't you dare pass out on us. You are not a pretty, pretty princess and we are not going to carry your unconscious ass back to your room," Danny stated.

"Not gonna pass out," Steve huffed quietly.

"Good. That's good," Danny stated, concern heavy in his tone.

" 'm gonna puke," Steve mumbled. Danny searched in vain for a receptacle. Steve retched on the floor.

Danny stroked his partner's back with long soothing movements. "Is this normal?" he whispered to Henry.

Henry's grim face answered for him. "This is a minor set back. As we haven't really started treatment, I should've expected this."

"Well, this sucks," Danny proclaimed.

"Tell me about it," Steve chuckled wryly between breaths.

After a moment, Henry gently inquired, "You ready to head back to your room?"

Closing his eyes and internally taking stock of exactly how he was feeling, Steve eventually replied, "Yeah. Sorry about the mess."

"No sweat, brah, not like it hasn't happened before. I think we need to revise your discharge though."

Steve's disappointment showed on his face. "I figured you'd say that."

They managed to get Steve back to his room without further incident. He felt so weary. Putting his head back on the bed brought the dizziness back so he started the breathing exercises. Danny joined him, firmly holding his bicep. Henry watched them for a few minutes, then quietly left.

"Hey, you know we're gonna get you through this right, babe." Danny whispered.

"I appreciate all you guys," Steve whispered back, still inhaling and exhaling to match Danny.

"Nothing you haven't done for us, babe. How you doing?"

"I think the worst is over," Steve sighed, fully relaxing back on the bed.

"Good. See that one didn't last as long as the others. We're already making progress."

"I'd rather they didn't happen at all."

"We'll get there. You have to give yourself time, accept that you're human. All of your injuries need time. At least you didn't screw up your shoulder any more what with the number of times you've almost landed on it the last two days."

"You're taking this glass half full attitude a little too far, partner," Steve growled jokingly.

"You created the monster, my friend. You have only yourself to blame," Danny joked back.

Before Danny left for the evening, Dr. Samuels and Henry stopped by for another consult. They'd determined it would be wise to keep Steve for a couple more days, at least until after the scheduled training. Steve gave in gracefully as he didn't relish the thought of having to deal with an attack outside of the hospital, especially if he was alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Taking another shuddering breath, he tried in vain to stop himself from looking at the clock on the wall. He'd heard every tick, knew that only three minutes had passed since the last time he'd checked. The stupid thing seemed to be mocking him, deliberately moving its hands with the sole purpose of driving the point home that it was zero twenty-three and he was still awake. He knew Danny often dealt with insomnia and if this is what the guy went through, Steve promised himself to quit giving his partner shit about it. Every noise reverberated in his head and given he was in the hospital, there was a continual cacophony. So much for these places being a place of rest and recuperation.

He was ten seconds away from calling a nurse to see if he could get a sleep aid when a shadow crossed the wall. Chin slipped in without a word and took up the empty chair next to the bed. He pulled out a dogeared copy of _War of the Worlds_. In a calm, steady voice he started reading.

Several chapters later, Chin put a book mark between the pages. He reached over to snag the extra blanket at the foot of his friend's bed, shaking it out and draping it around himself. Steve's soft snores lulled him into a light doze. He woke each time someone passed the door or a nurse popped a head in to check on the patient but he didn't leave, knowing his presence helped his friend.

Steve was instantly alert upon waking. He slowly turned his head, anticipating the accompanying dizziness and nausea, which didn't happen. Slightly wary of this good fortune, he gave a wry grin when he caught Chin's amused expression. "You stayed all night."

Chin shifted to make himself more comfortable. "Figured you needed the company. How you doing?"

"Better than yesterday," Steve replied taking stock of his physical condition. "I think, I uh, need to," he cut off waving his had towards the bathroom door to finish his sentence.

Chin nonplused asked, "You want some help with that?"

Steve didn't reply verbally. Instead, he slowly shifted to an upright position at the edge of the bed while doing his breathing and holding tightly to Chin's forearm. Once vertical, Steve reassessed and determined he wasn't going to take a header. He walked with measured steps to the small bathroom, closing the door but not locking it. Putting all that he'd learned so far into practice, he completed his business and made it back to bed without incident.

"All of this will become second nature in time," Chin stated, observing his boss's careful actions.

"That's what I've heard," Steve replied gutturally.

Placing a hand on Steve's shoulder, putting all the confidence he could into the touch, Chin said, "The only easy day was yesterday."

Steve laughed. He couldn't help himself. "So what you're obliquely saying is that I need to get over my pity party."

"You can read anything you want from that," Chin quipped.

Steve grinned. "Thanks, brah. You should probably head home. Get some really sleep. That chair is horrible according to Danny and Lou."

"I'm actually gonna do that. I want to be wide awake for the day filled with paperwork. I'm looking forward to the training. Danny says all that breathing makes you a little tired. Said he slept like a baby."

"Tired or seasick," Steve agreed. "When did you talk to Danny?"

"About twenty minutes before you woke up. Wanted to let him know I'd be in later."

"Danny said the team hadn't caught a case, you should take the whole day."

"If I did, who'd help Danny with the paperwork?" Chin moaned

Steve made a guess. "You lost the coin toss didn't you?"

"I'm admitting nothing," Chin returned.

"Well, thanks again for staying."

"Not necessary but you're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow at one if not before," Chin replied.

"Yeah, see you then," Steve said as Chin walk out the door.

Because of the unexpected extra day, Steve didn't have any scheduled therapy and he couldn't figure out what to do with himself to pass the time. Reading was out as the words tended to swim on the page. T.V. gave him a headache. He sighed at the knowledge that any exercise was also out. He felt like a caged tiger. He was on his fifth mental review of stripping and cleaning his weapons when a quiet voice rescued him from adding cloth fiber details.

"Uncle Steve, can I come in?" Grace asked softly.

"Hey, Gracie, of course you can come in. Wait a minute. Why aren't you in school?" Steve asked.

"We have an in-service day. Danno said that since they were on a case and I'm all caught up with my homework, it was my job to SEAL sit," Grace smirked.

Steve stared at the now giggling girl. "Your dad thinks I need a babysitter?"

"No, you need to be SEAL sat," Grace responded as she plopped down in the chair. "You're too big to be babysat. So what do you want to do? I brought several books to read to you. I also have some board and card games."

Steve finally registered the size of the bag Grace had dragged in with her. "How'd you get that up here?"

"I'm stronger than I look," Grace sassed. "So what are we doing?"

They started out with some reading. Grace had brought a varied selection and _The Martian_ won out. She was a talented reader, instinctively knowing when to pause for effect and how to vary her tone and volume to keep the listener enthralled. Steve briefly thought about mentioning a career in radio to her but refrained. He wanted to stay on Danny's good side right now.

Grace's voice held out until lunch time. When the food tray was brought in, Grace giggled at the face Steve made. "Don't worry, Uncle Steve, I've got you covered." As soon as the orderly left, she pulled out and insulated bag from inside the duffle. From within she produced two Dagwoods, kale chips and coconut water.

"Grace, you are a saint," Steve exclaimed.

"Danno said the food in here wasn't the greatest. Everything's on them so you can pick off what you don't want."

Steve took a large bite and didn't even try to hold back his moan of appreciation. "Wow! Grace, this is easily the best sandwich I have ever had the pleasure of eating. You make it yourself?"

"I did. Danno told me it was named after a cartoon character so I looked up how to make it on the internet," Grace beamed.

"You can give your dad a run for his money in the sandwich department."

"Don't tell Dad that. He's pretty proud of his steak subs."

"That he is kiddo. It'll be our secret."

Grace cleared away their lunch when they finished. "So, you want to play a game. It was a consensus that a card game wouldn't trigger you."

Grace's phone ran before Steve could respond. "Hey, Danno." She put it on speaker.

"Hey, Monkey. How's SEAL sitting going?"

"It's going great. Uncle Steve is easier to watch than Charlie."

"It's good to know he's behaving himself," Danny chuckled.

"Of course I am," Steve spoke up.

"Hey, buddy, how are you today?"

"Not too bad. No episode so far."

"Well, that's good news. I just wanted to check in, make sure you guys are alright," Danny said.

"How's the case going?" Steve asked.

"We're making progress," Danny replied in his can't-talk-in-front-of-Grace voice.

"You can fill me in when you swing by tonight," Steve said, easily catching the tone.

"It might be late. Grace, you want me to get someone to come and get you before that?"

"I'm good if Uncle Steve is," Grace answered.

"I'm good," Steve added.

"Okay then. You two behave. I'll call if it's gonna get too late. Love you, monkey. Love ya, babe."

"Love you too, Danno," they replied in unison.

"Wow, stereo! Behave!" Danny warned and ended the call.

"What does he think we're gonna do? I'm underage and you puke if you move around too much," Grace pondered aloud.

"According to your dad, I'm a trouble magnet so he probably thinks it'll come to us," Steve reasoned.

Grace twisted her face into a comical expression. "We need to get him a hobby."

"That we do, that we do. Now how about those cards," Steve laughingly replied.

Steve hadn't realized the true extent of Grace's skill with cards. The girl was a shark. He was grateful when she took pity on him and switched from poker to Crazy Eights. He inwardly cringed at the prospect of telling Danny he had to teach Grace to skin a boar. At least he'd won the hand with the M16 training.

It was around three-thirty when a nurse popped in. "Commander, the P.T. room has a half hour open at four and they'd like to put you in."

Steve looked at Grace and back to the nurse. Grace read the look. "Don't worry, Uncle Steve, you can't produce anything near as disgusting as Charlie did when he was a baby. Besides, I want to be able to help you too," she stated preventing a negative response.

"I guess I'll see them at four then," Steve said cautiously.

The nurse nodded, smiled and left the room. Grace picked up their game and tidied the bag while they waited for the escort. Steve used the time to shuffle to the head. The last thing he wanted to do is piss himself in front of Grace because he was dry heaving.

The escort arrived. "Would you like to walk today?" the guy asked casually.

"That would be great," Steve replied giving the man a mega watt smile.

"Good. You'll need to put these on. Wouldn't want you slipping in the hallway," the man said pulling a pair of blue slipper socks out of his pocket.

At Steve's look of revulsion, Grace said, "They go with your outfit, Uncle Steve. You'll make a fashion statement."

"They make a statement alright," Steve muttered. Following his therapy techniques, he was able to bend over and put on the offending socks plus make it all the way to therapy without issues. If they went at a much slower pace than normal, Grace didn't mention it. Steve was thankful the room was empty when they got there, it made it easier.

The instructor was woman today, someone Steve hadn't met but she efficiently put him at ease and after introductions they got down to business. Steve found himself smiling proudly as Grace executed every movement flawlessly. He was concentrating so hard on his niece, he didn't even notice that he wasn't have any problems. When the therapist called time, Steve was surprised.

"How are you doing, Commander?" she asked.

"I'm doing good. No symptoms at all," Steve answered.

"That's good to hear. You have quite a partner in Grace."

"She's amazing," Steve agreed ruffling the young girl's hair.

Grace blushed. "It was fun. I pretended they were like ballet movements. I have to take some lessons for my cheerleading," she explained.

"Did you know that the discipline of Tai Chi can help with some of your cheer moves? As with your uncle, it'll help with your balance," the therapist said.

"Really?" Grace asked. "That's cool. Uncle Steve, can I practice with you?"

"We'll see, Gracie, okay?"

The therapist smiled, knowingly. "Do you want assistance getting back to your room?"

"I think we can handle it," Steve answered tipping his head at Grace.

"Alright then, I'll leave you to it. Have a good evening," she said dismissively.

The pair slowly made their way back to Steve's room, Steve not quite hugging the wall and Grace holding his exposed hand. He marveled at her maturity, compassion and insightfulness. She is an amazing young woman. "Hey, Gracie, I want to say thank you for today. You've been a big help." Grace responded with a smile.

Grace's phone bleeped at them, indicating missed calls. As Steve carefully got himself settled back in bed, she dutifully listened to each one. "Danno says he's probably not gonna make it for dinner but he's arranged for food and my ride."

"Did he say what the case was about?" Steve inquired, trying to conceal his concern.

"He said to check your voicemail," Grace sassed.

"I'm sure he did. Will you hand me my phone?" he asked pointing to the cupboard.

"How come you don't have your phone on you? You always have your phone with you. Catherine use to say that you'd have it surgically attached if you could figure out how."

"She did, huh?" Steve questioned, stunned.

"Yeah. It was a running joke with her."

"Why haven't I heard it?" He was actually a little upset by this unexpected revelation.

"I don't know," she shrugged.

Steve was starting to believe there'd been a conspiracy hatched while he was out of country to make sure he would never be able to finish a conversation again, cause lo and behold, Jerry walked in with Rainbow take out.

"Your delivery man is here. No tips necessary. They've been taken care of."

Steve plastered on his "pleased" smile. "Hey, man, we sure appreciated this. Don't we, Gracie?"

"I love Rainbow," she gushed, pulling containers our of bags.

"Not a problem. Danny placed the order. All I had to do was pick it up," Jerry said.

"Well, it's certainly appreciated, right Gracie?"

"Uh huh," she grunted around a mouthful. The guys chuckled.

Jerry shared his latest conspiracy while they ate. At one point someone stopped in to see why no meal order had been placed for this room. Taking in the debris, he snapped his jaw shut and left. The trio shared conspiratorial smirks. Danny finally showed as Jerry was getting ready to leave.

"You guys save any for me?" he asked coming in to ruffle Grace's hair.

"There's a container of loco moco left. It might not be hot though," Jerry said handing the detective a white styrofoam box.

"I'm so hungry, I can eat cold crazy snot," Danny admitted while digging into the box's contents.

"How's the case coming?" Steve asked.

"We're waiting on the lab and some warrants," Danny slowly answered around a mouthful. Steve took the hint and didn't ask any more questions. "I've probably got just enough time to finish this and get Grace home. Duke will be here," he paused to check his phone, "by nine. You be okay till then?"

Steve gave him a sardonic glare. "I have no idea why everyone suddenly believes I can't take care of myself."

Three pairs of eyes bored into him. Three voices united, "Afghanistan."

"Right now, you need to be protected from yourself," Danny stated in a tone that broke no argument. Grace and Jerry nodded in agreement.

"I know when I'm outnumbered but don't think this is the end of the discussion," Steve pouted.

"I hate to tell you this, Uncle Steve, but you're not that intimidating. Especially wearing those fuzzy socks," Grace declared.

Steve crossed his arms over his chest and grunted under his breath.

"Those had better be company appropriate words, McGarrett," Danny warned. Steve was wise enough to look reasonably chastised.

The trio left shortly thereafter. Loneliness struck once again, making Steve uncomfortable. Never in a million years would he tell Danny how much he appreciated the man arranging round the clock company. He was beyond grateful when Duke arrived carrying a sack of magazines, a pillow and a blanket.

At Steve's raised eyebrow, Duke shrugged and said, "This isn't my first time. Those things," he pointed to the object behind Steve's head, "should be ashamed calling themselves pillows. It's a crime."

Chuckling at the indignant expression on the older man's face, Steve said, "Give me a couple of days and we'll arrest whoever is responsible for these atrocities."

"I'm going to hold you to that," Duke replied seriously.

They chatted about a variety of subjects. Duke telling stories from his early days on the force and tales about John that Steve hadn't heard before. What Steve thought might be awkward, turned out to be easy and relaxing. He fell asleep mid-sentence, not stirring till morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve kept his eyes closed, listening to the whispered conversation taking place near his bed. Danny, Grace and Duke were chittering back and forth. He easily understood Grace and Duke but Danny was impossible. For a man who spoke at full volume ninety-nine percent of the time, he could be amazingly hushed when he wanted. It was annoying.

"You guys had better not be planning on doing something embarrassing," he cautioned.

Grace smiled and immediately moved to his side. "Hey, you're finally awake. We thought you were going to sleep all day."

Steve frowned at the comment. "What time is it?"

Duke checked his watch. "Just after six."

Grace giggled when Steve caught her wrist to hold her as he tried to tickle her. "You should've seen your face," she gasped finally pulling away, "It was priceless."

"Now, Grace, you know it's not nice to tease the mentally infirm," Danny admonished."

"Wow! Straight to the low blow. You wound me, Daniel," Steve decried clutching a hand over his heart.

Duke shook his head. "I believe that is my cue to depart."

"Thanks, Duke, for taking a shift," Danny said shaking Duke's hand and clapping him lightly on the shoulder.

"Happy to help. Take it easy, Steve."

"Thanks, Duke, I will. So I take it Gracie is back on duty again today."

"Only till everyone has to take the class," Grace replies shifting her weight back and forth. She kept opening her mouth as if to speak but quickly shut it again with a small sigh each time.

Steve watches her for a moment then raises his gaze to Danny's in a silent question. Danny arches his eyebrows and minutely nods his head in response. "Grace, is there something bothering you?" Steve asked gently.

"Yeah, maybe," she whispered and then said, "It's silly, never mind," a little louder.

"Monkey, we can't help if we don't know what's wrong," Danny said coming around the corner of the bed to sling and arm around his daughter's shoulders.

"Talk to us, Gracie," Steve implored.

"Well, I was wondering why, well," she paused to scuff her toe across the floor. Inhaling deeply to bolster her courage, she continued, "Why wasn't I included in the training?"

"Oh," Steve sighed.

"I want to be able to help Uncle Steve too," Grace stated. "You let me stay all day yesterday."

"Grace, you do and can help," Steve said taking ahold of her hands. "I want you to be able to help. Danno and I just figured he'd teach you after he learned."

"I'm sorry, Monkey. I thought I explained that to you," Danny apologized. Her negative head shake had him pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry, Monkey."

"You can stay for the training, kiddo, if your dad agrees. We didn't mean to exclude you," Steve added.

"Of course you can. You can even take the advanced course with the Tai Chi so Uncle Steve and I aren't the only ones looking like idiots gliding around like ostriches on ice." He duplicated a couple of moves to illustrate.

"Hey, we did those yesterday. That was fun," Grace exclaimed.

"That settles it then, I have another partner," Steve declared.

"Well, I hate to break up this little party but I have a case to help solve so we can all be here later," Danny said. "Grace, you have everything you need?"

"Yes, Danno," she replied unzipping the duffle she'd had with the day before.

Steve rubbed his hand together. "Please tell me breakfast is in there." He was really trying to give the impression that everything was normal at that moment.

"Jerry's bringing food at seven-thirty," Danny answered. "You need anything before I head out?"

Steve shifted uncomfortably, losing the battle of pretense. "Could you, uh, stick around while I hit the head?" he mumbled.

Danny heard the unspoken words. "Grace why don't you go get some juices from the vending machine." Grace didn't question the request, accepting the money he gave her and headed out. Danny swung his concerned gaze to his friend. "You feeling off today?"

"I'm a little dizzy and I can't get my eyes to focus," he confessed.

"Do I need to call a nurse?"

"Not yet. Just help me to the head," Steve begged.

Against his better judgement, Danny helped his friend. His caveat, Steve must leave the door cracked. Listening to his normally sure footed partner shuffle slowly and tentatively around the restroom, made his heart hurt. They barely managed to get Steve back into bed when Grace came back.

Not a stupid girl, she took in the situation and did an about face. "I'll go get a nurse."

"Chip off the old block," Steve hissed between breaths.

"Yeah, yeah, concentrate, in and out," Danny ordered.

Grace returned with the floor nurse. "I understand you're having some issues," she said checking Steve's pulse. He couldn't reply. "Let's get a couple of vomit bags ready. I'm going to raise the head of bed. Mr. Williams, if you'd hold the bag for me." She put a steadying hand on Steve's shoulder. Danny moved into position. "Okay, here we go, nice and slow."

Steve concentrated on the feel of the hands on his shoulders, in through the nose, out through the mouth. Danny started murmuring a random story when he noticed Steve had broke out in a cold sweat. Finally satisfied with the angle, the nurse, Pamela, went and made a damp warm cloth to lay over her patient's eyes.

"Try not to move your eyes. Focus on the feel of the warmth, your friend's hand and the sound of our voices," Pamela advised.

"What does the washrag do?" Grace asked quietly.

"It takes away a sensory input, making for fewer messages for the brain to deal with allowing you to focus better on the other senses. Also, you are less likely to move your eyes if they are covered," the nurse answered.

"An since eye movement is a contributing factor to vertigo, less is more," Grace said.

"Yes, exactly," Pamela praised.

"Why haven't they used it in Uncle Steve's therapy then?" Grace wanted to know.

"I imagine they haven't gotten to that point," Pamela guessed.

"It should have been one of the first things," Grace stated.

Danny who'd been eavesdropping on the ladies' conversation while tending to his partner said, "Maybe you can ask at the class today."

"It really is helping," Steve added softly.

"Keep your eyes closed. I'm going to exchange that one for a warmer one. The heat will be soothing," Pamela directed.

New washcloth in place, Steve sighed sinking into the bed as much as he could. "That feels really good. I think it's already starting to pass."

"Good but let's keep the cloth on for a few more minutes," the nurse said.

"Steady breaths now, babe," Danny instructed. "Can you maybe let up on the grip though? My hand is falling asleep."

"Sorry, man, didn't ever realize I'd."

"Stop. I'm not complaining, just need to wiggle my fingers," Danny interrupted.

"It's not your gun hand," Steve joked.

"No, it's not," Danny confirmed with a chuckle.

"You need to get to work," Steve said out of the blue.

"Well, since the boss is incapacitated, maybe I'll simply call it a day. I'd be well within my authority to do so," Danny sassed.

"You're forgetting on little thing. You have an active case, Danno."

"Well, hell. Trust you to use your full quota of logic in one go. If you got a handle on this I will take off."

"Danny, I am in a hospital," Steve stated blandly.

"Yup, I know," Danny deadpanned.

"Okay, Commander, if you are truly doing better, I'll check on my other patients," Pamela said.

"I am. Gracie and I can handle it," Steve replied. Pamela winked at Grace on her way out.

Danny left soon after that, leaving his partner in the capable hands of his daughter. Grace switched out Steve's washcloth twice and read from their book while they waited for Jerry and breakfast. Jerry didn't stay long, mentioning something about having to get back to his research. Steve wasn't ready to face food and Grace refused to eat without him so they settled in to read some more. Grace pulled out her phone to play games when Steve fell into a heavy sleep.

 _Steve!_

 _Get the kids!_

 _The woman, where is she? Where did she take the children?_

 _You're him, aren't you? The police man that took down Brother Nazario's soldiers in Hawaii._

 _I'm gonna do the same thing to you._

 _We'll find her, you know. And when we do, we'll kill her. But tell me where she is and I promise you she'll be spared. All I want are the children. Very well. Know this. Tonight you'll die in this room. But how you die is up to you._

 _My sins? What have I done?_

 _You strap bombs onto innocent children…_

 _Until you bow to his will, you will never be safe…blood will be spilled…And men like this, they can not protect you…And now let this man's death…_

 _Ahhh!_

 _(gunfire! lots of gunfire)_

 _Four tangos down!_

 _Steve McGarrett?_

Steve woke with a shout. Grace jumped at the unexpected noise. Steve reacted on instinct, rapidly scanning the room for insurgents. He groaned when the eye movement brought back the vertigo and nausea from earlier. Grace was there in an instant, replicating her dad's actions perfectly and holding the bag while he dry heaved. When he seemed to get that part under control, she got a new warm washrag for his eyes. Steve's thoughts flitted between subjects like bees flit between flowers. He managed to pull them together enough to notice Grace was drawing on her inner Danno by carrying on a low level litany of words. Man, she's amazing!

"How long was I out?" he croaked.

"About forty-five minutes. You have a bad dream?"

"Yeah," he admitted grudgingly.

"Danno has them too. I hear him at night sometimes," Grace confessed. "He thinks I'm too little to understand.

Steve slowly removed the cloth and carefully moved his head so he could look Grace directly in the face. "Gracie, I don't think it's a matter of thinking you're too young. I think it's Danno's way of protecting you, of not wanting you to know just how much bad there is in the world. No parent wants their kids to lose their innocence."

Grace sat down in the chair with a contemplative look. "But I know bad things exist. I want Dad to know that he can talk to me too."

"Grace, you need to know something. For as many, many words your dad uses, he never really shares a lot. He keeps the weight of the world bottled up inside. That's just the way he is."

Grace stared straight into Steve's eyes. "You and Danno are more alike than I thought."

"Maybe so," Steve muttered.

"Put the washcloth back and keep doing your exercises," Grace ordered, all businesslike again.

"Yes, ma'am," Steve snapped out.

Lunch time eventually crawled it's way around. Though he was still mildly dizzy, Steve no longer felt the need to throw up his blue fuzzy socks yet he decided to refrain from eating anything beyond dry toast and weak tea, easier to digest and less likely to leave an aftertaste should his stomach rebel. Grace, on the other hand, took him at his world that the the smell wouldn't bother him and reheated breakfast, not revealing where she'd found a microwave. He marveled at the amount of food she put away. He tried to apologize for making her miss a meal but she gave him the stink-eye. Wow, women really did learn that stuff at an early age.

Chin and Kono arrived a little early before class. "Hey, boss, howzit? Kono's cheerful greeting announced them.

"Not bad. Grace is taking really good care of me."

"So we've heard. Understand we're gonna have another student for class today," Chin said pulling Grace into a side hug.

"Yeah, I'm gonna show you the ropes," she teased.

"So you're the 'Steve whisperer" now?" Kono sassed back.

"Yep," Grace confirmed causing the adults to laugh.

The class was intense. For once the gang didn't resort to humor and antics to get through it. Everyone partnered up initially; Danny/Steve, Lou/Kamekona, Kono/Grace and Chin/Max. Henry made sure everyone worked directly with Steve. Surprising all, Kamekona learned the fastest, almost instinctively know what to do.

"Wow, brah, you're really good at this. Ever think about a new career?" Henry praised.

"Eh, I had an auntie who had panic attacks. This seems something like that," Kamekona replied.

Henry tilted his head sideways, mulling over the statement. "You're right, the breathing is similar."

"I don't mind doing this for ohana but I'd rather cook. It's less work," Kamekona admitted.

"Well, I sure appreciate it," Steve announced.

"All right back to work," Henry ordered.

The team jumped to it. Because individuals are well, individuals, it meant each of them had to figure out what they were physically capable of and if those actions were helpful or detrimental for Steve. The men with the exception of Max found that sitting on the floor with Steve cradled in the V of their legs, arms wrapped securely around his torso, helped ground him and they could change the elevation of incline by leaning back on something. With Kono and Max, Steve decided it was best to sit facing them, head on one of their shoulders with them holding and rubbing his upper arms or his back. Grace's position was completely different because she wasn't strong enough to hold him up. They laid flat on the floor, eye level with her pressed up against his side, creating as much physical contact as possible. It helped if she held his hand as well.

Everyone practiced the breathing until it became almost second nature and Henry had to tell them to stop. Grace brought up the covering of the eyes and Henry applauded her for her ingenuity. After learning what to do if Steve was having an episode, they went over the techniques of what to do to help prevent one if they knew a trigger situation might occur. Three and a half hours flew by before Henry gave his stamp of approval and released them.

"Hey, I have Jerry bringing pizza to the cafeteria in twenty minutes if anyone wants to stick around," Danny announced. He wasn't surprised when no one turned him down.

The trip to the cafeteria provided everyone with a first hand opportunity to help Steve with preventative measures as it involved a four floor elevator trip. Henry insisted Steve use a wheelchair much to the commander's chagrin. "I feel like an eighty-year-old invalid, guinea pig," he groused.

"I can assure you they don't experiment on ill vermin in this manner, Commander," Max informed him.

"That's good to know, Max," Lou said as they exited the elevator and set a good pace pushing Steve down the hall.

Danny glanced down at his partner, registering his demeanor. "Hold up, hold up, Lou." When Lou stopped pushing, Danny moved in front of the wheelchair. "Steve, how's it going?"

"Little dizzy is all. Couldn't get a focal point fast enough before we started moving," Steve panted.

"Ah, man, Steve, I'm sorry. I didn't even think," Lou apologized.

Steve was unable to answer as Danny was working him through the exercises. It was his shortest recovery time so far. Danny motioned for Lou to continue. The SWAT captain acted like he was pushing a newborn in a stroller.

"I'm not that delicate, buddy, I just can't handle the Kentucky Derby," Steve joked.

"Are you trying to say I have a gait like a horse," Lou pouted.

"If the horseshoe fits," Steve quipped. Everyone chuckled at Lou's expense.

They arrived as Jerry came in through the opposite doors. They pushed several tables together in the corner to stay out of the way of the other patrons. Plates and mouths were soon filled with many slices. The gang ate, joked and laughed their way through the pies.

Wiping his mouth with a napkin, Lou turned to Danny. "How'd you know Steve was having problems?"

Danny continued to chew as he swung his gaze between Steve and Lou. He swallowed carefully before answering, "His color went gray and his gaze changed."

Steve perplexed, asked, "What do you mean my gaze changed?"

"Well, it kinda reminds me of a spooked horse. You go from being steely-eyed and in control to, well, slightly not quite panicked. More subtle than a truly spooked horse but still."

Chin raised an eyebrow. "A horse?"

"What?" Danny asked.

"You said a horse, not an animal. Why specifically a spooked horse?" Chin clarified.

"It's the most impressive animal I have ever seen, even when frightened. If you've ever seen a horse at that point, muscles taught and quivering, ready to strike out with all its got. It's eyes seem bigger, more focused but really not. Scary and awe inspiring at the same time," Danny explained.

The stunned silence that followed made Danny fidget. Steve finally broke, "Ah, Danno, you idolized me."

Danny snorted derisively.

"I wouldn't put too much stock in that, hoss. He still called you an animal without actually saying it," Lou ribbed. Everyone laughed at Steve's aneurysm face.

"Still accurate," Danny threw out.

Steve clapped Danny on the back. "Thanks anyway, brah."

"Yeah, yeah," Danny brushed him off, embarrassed.

"Hey, when are they gonna let us spring you?" Kono asked.

Steve sobered. "Not sure. They haven't been in to see me since Tuesday when they extended my stay."

"We'll stop by the nurses station on our way back. See if we can get an answer," Danny stated. Steve nodded his appreciation.

The pizza party broke up shortly. Five-0 was tired after running around the island all day. Kamekona needed to get back to work for the supper crowd. After a long day, Max just wanted to go home. Grace left with Kono after a hug from her uncle and dad and a promise he'd bring her bag with him when he left. Jerry had a few errands to run before he came back to relieve Danny. Everyone ignored Steve's protests that he could manage on his own.

Steve was settled back in his room and he and Danny were bickering over football stats when Jerry arrived for the night shift. Danny promised to be back in time for Dr. Samuels visit in the morning. Steve sighed, expecting a long night. He liked Jerry but they didn't really have much in common. Surprisingly, Jerry talked about music and the evening passed uneventfully till Steve nodded off.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve is cranky, plain and simple, no two ways about it. He. Is. Cranky. He barely manages to keep from biting Jerry's head off before the man leaves for the day, fully aware that his is responsible for the SEAL's mood. Maybe that's why they weren't such good roomies. Jerry slumps his way down the hall and Steve crosses his arms over his chest, mulish and childish.

"Okay, what'd you do to Jerry?" Danny asked, studying his partner from the doorway.

"I didn't do anything," Steve claimed still looking mulish.

"Lying's not attractive. The man looked like you told him D.B. Cooper never left the plane but actually hid in the bathroom."

"What?" Steve asked, drawing his eyebrows down and wrinkling his nose.

Danny lounged against the doorframe, settling in for the long haul and like the ten-year-olds they truly are, they started a staring contest. Danny had way more experience at the these juvenile antics, Steve caved.

"He talks in his sleep," Steve pouted.

Danny pressed his lips together into a thin line trying to suppress the mirth threatening to choke him. His eyes twinkled with the contained laughter. He coughed to cove the chuckle that escaped as he said, "A lot of people do, babe."

Steve squirmed, self conscious. "Not like that they don't."

"Okay, I'll bite. How do you mean?"

"He talks," Steve emphasized.

"So you've said."

"No, like, all night. He never stopped," he stressed.

Danny chuckled, "This man was your roomie for a couple weeks and you didn't already know this?"

"He slept downstairs."

"So did I and you still heard me," Danny pointed out.

"You played the T.V. at unacceptable levels. He talks a a normal level but he's right next to you it's hard to ignore him," Steve whined.

"This is all well and good but it doesn't explain all the eight grade melodrama."

"I may have taken a couple of things wrong, maybe. He was a little too honest in some of what he said," Steve muttered.

Danny crossed the room to sit (collapse) in the chair, almost convulsing with laughter. He couldn't get himself under control, pounding his fist on the arm.

"It's not that funny," Steve sulked.

"Oh, babe," Danny started, wiping the tears from his eyes. "You are offended by the opinions of a self proclaimed conspiracy theorist."

"He thinks I'm an anal, control freak with mother issues."

"Babe, I tell you that all the time," Danny points out.

"Yeah but you're you. Jerry's well, Jerry."

"What does that even mean?" Danny questioned.

"You are naturally negative. Jerry is a like a giant kid, all innocent and shit."

"Man, you have issues," Danny stated.

Steve's doctor knocked on the door preventing an argument. "May I enter, gentlemen?"

"Yes, please," Danny begged.

Dr. Samuels shook his head. He wasn't sure if he was going to miss this pair. "I have some good news, Steve. How'd you like to go home today?"

"I wouldn't say no," Steve replied.

"You do realized your release is going to come with some rules and restrictions, buddy," Danny said coyly.

"You do love pointing out the obvious don't you," Steve shot back not quite ready to give up on the earlier argument.

Samuels cleared his throat, yeah not going to miss this pair. "Guys, you want to let me finish or I could keep you another day." They both snapped their mouths shut and conceded the floor. "I won't release you unless you have someone with you 24/7 until you have your condition under control with therapy. I'll give a list of agencies that offer those services. Also you need to be some place where you don't have to deal with excessive stairs. You are prohibited from driving, flying and any exercise other than therapy until cleared. Are these conditions clear and obtainable for you?"

Uncharacteristically, Steve turned to Danny for answers. "We'll make it happen," his partner stated.

"Okay then, I'll get your papers started along with your first few sessions scheduled. You should be on your way in an hour or so," Dr. Samuels declared.

Once Samuels left, Danny turned to Steve. "I can step out if you want to shower now," he offered.

Steve didn't hesitate, "I'll wait till I'm home. Wash the hospital smell off me then." He completely missed the pained, partially amused expression on his partner's face.

It was close to two hours before the dynamic duo extricated themselves from the paperwork and exited into the welcoming brightness and warmth of the Hawaiian sun. Danny smiled and lifted a hand in acknowledgement as Chin pulled into the passenger loading zone. "Right on time," he said as he opened the passenger door.

Steve, finally taking stock of his surroundings after dismissing his wheelchair, asked, "Not that I'm not glad to see you Chin, but what are you doing here?"

"Danny call to tell us you were being set free and we agreed it would be easier for you to not have to slink down into the Camaro or climb up into your truck so here I am."

"I don't suppose it occurred to either one of you to ask me?" Steve complained.

"Easier to ask forgiveness than permission and all that," Danny answered through the open window.

"Well no more making decisions for me. I can take care of myself," Steve claimed sounding a bit like a six-year-old.

Danny backed away a little muttering, "Oh, you are so not going to like what's coming next then."

Steve could see his partner's lips moving but couldn't understand the words. "What was that, Danno?"

Danny looked over Steve's shoulder to a grinning Chin, silently beseeching the man to help him out. Chin shook his head and grinned even wider, the zen freak. "I was saying let's get this show on the road," Danny fibbed.

Fairly certain he'd just been lied to, Steve looked at Chin, who was trying to conceal his smile, and said, "Fine. Chin Ho, take me home please." Chin didn't respond.

Steve found he was having a hard time dealing with the moving car so he closed his eyes and concentrated on his exercises, for which Chin was extremely grateful. Once his boss figured out they'd tricked him, there was going to be hell to pay. He would much prefer to have witnesses around when Steve murdered him and Danny. He said a silent prayer of thanks that his passenger fell asleep halfway through the drive. Danny had gotten caught at a couple of intersections, falling a couple of miles behind. Chin shut the engine off to wait for Danny. Grace poked her head out when she heard a car pull up. She smirked and waved, easily figuring out why neither of her uncles were coming in.

Danny pulled up to the curb so he wouldn't block Chin in. He walked around to the driver's side, eyebrow raised in silent question.

"Safety in numbers, brah," Chin said in his defense as he carefully got out of the car.

"Couldn't agree more," Danny joked. He slowly opened the door to reach in and gently lay his hand on Steve's shoulder. "Time to rise and shine, princess."

Steve woke with a start. "Um, huh, what?"

"Well that was articulate," Danny teased. "Let's get you inside, babe."

Steve managed to get out under his own power. Slowly surveying his surroundings he grunted, "This isn't my place."

"Your powers of observation are amazing. We'll make a cop out of you yet," Danny said in the same teasing tone from earlier.

"Daniel, why are we at your house?"

Danny ignored the question. "Come on. Let's get in the house where there is air conditioning."

Steve briefly thought about arguing further but there was a certain appeal to getting out of the sun so he allowed his "friends" to manhandle him into Danny's house. He didn't realize how much getting out of the hospital had taken its tole on him until he was sitting on Danny's couch with his feet up and a cold drink in his hand. (Ice tea cause Danno said no alcohol for you for a long time, Uncle Steve.) He was almost positive he should be paying more attention to the strategy meeting going on in Danny's dining area but Grace was doing an excellent job of distracting him by giving him the low down on the dating scene at her school. Danny's bellowed, "Grace," had her scurrying across the room.

Grace skipped back and skidded to a stop in front of him, holding out her hand. "I need your wallet, please."

Steve started fishing it out of his pocket, stopping mid-gesture when the request sank in. "Why do you need my wallet?"

"Just hand it over, McGarrett. Resistance is futile," Chin called out. Grace skipped away with his wallet.

Five minutes later, "Steven, is the state your primary insurance or the Navy?"

"The Navy?" Steve answered, unsure as to why he was being asked.

"Are you asking?" Danny shot back.

"Why do you need to know?" Steve countered.

"Let the grownups handle this, Steven," Danny ordered.

Murmurings of good nursing characteristics and medical supplies provided a low hum of white noise, relaxing in an odd way. Steve smirked a little when he heard Danny say, "That's it. You get to talk to the rest of these idiots, Chin. I don't have the patience. I'll arrange the furniture movers."

Steve jerk his head at that and wished he hadn't. He groaned as his vision blurred. Two chairs scrapping the floor and heavy footsteps immediately followed the distress sound. "Steve," Chin said moving behind the couch and putting his hands on his friend's shoulders while Danny and Grace sandwiched him between them.

"I'm okay guys. It's passed," Steve huffed.

"That's good but we can stay this way for a couple minutes," Chin stated calmly.

"You two going to fill me in on your plans for my life?" Steve asked around his inhale/exhales.

"We can't get a bed until Tuesday and the full time nurse can't start till Thursday so you are going to be guest of Casa de Williams until these pieces can be put into place," Danny answered.

"Why can't I stay in my own home?" Steve asked again.

"Do I need to pull out the doc's release orders?" Danny countered.

"You're lucky Grace is here," Steve growled.

"You're lucky you have ohana who care," Chin said from behind him.

"You should be grateful, Uncle Steve, the doctor suggested a rehab center. Danno and Uncle Chin kyboshed that one," Grace revealed.

Steve opened his eyes to slowly focus on his friends. "Thanks, guys."

"Yeah, yeah. Now you want to wash that hospital stink off?" Danny asked.

The best idea Steve had heard in the last hour. He made it to the bathroom without assistance. Closing the door, he noticed the suction cup grab bars and the shower chair. "Daniel!" he bellowed.

"Don't worry, babe, those are all transferable to your place," Danny stated, voice coming from a position all too close on the other side of the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Despite their rocky relationship, staying with Danny and Grace wasn't so bad, so far. Rather than arranging a series of SEAL sitters, Danny took time off until the home healthcare provider could start. The team would only call if it was an emergency. Friday had passed in a blur after Chin left. Steve slept most of the rest of the day. Logically he understood his body was still healing, didn't mean he had to like it. Danny'd found this wedged shaped foam pillow thing to keep him elevated in bed. It was pretty cool so he was actually sleeping at night.

Steve needed to be honest with himself, he was really glad when Grace went back to her mother's on Sunday evening. The whole weekend had been a constant blur of pre-teen life, being picked up, dropped off, picked up _again,_ phone ringing, texts beeping. There's no way in hell Steve's teenage days had been that busy. Danny, for his part, maneuvered his way through it like a grounds person directing airplanes, arms often waving to and fro, directing Grace's movements.

Danny gave one last wave and closed the door on his departing daughter. He plopped down beside Steve on the couch. "Thank god the weekend is over," he sighed.

Steve tipped his head in acknowledgement. He didn't want to break the quiet that they blissfully had at the moment. Neither man noticed the passing of time until Steve's stomach growled and Danny's echoed.

"What are wanting for dinner? I could whip up some pasta or I could do baked chicken," Danny offered.

"You really have the motivation to cook after dealing with the hurricane we just survived?" Steve questioned in awe.

Danny shrugged. "Eh, you get use to it after a while, become desensitized."

"I don't know, man, that was something else."

Danny shrugged again. "So pasta or chicken?"

"Pasta sounds good."

"Pasta it is. I have a really good ten minute sauce."

"As long as it's not eggs, I'm good," Steve said.

Danny slapped his shoulder. "I'll have you know, you are not worthy of my eggs, buddy."

"I'm grateful you see it that way."

"Hey, you should be bending over in gratitude, pal, I could have left you to Kono's cooking, still can in fact," Danny threatened.

"I take back everything bad I've said about your cooking," Steve chocked out, turning green.

Danny noticed. "Yep, see. The grass isn't always greener on the other side of the fence. Now get off your lazy ass and come give me a hand."

Not wanting Danny to follow through with his threat, Steve followed him to the kitchen. "So really, is it like that the whole time Grace is with you?"

Danny talked over the water as he filled a pot, tilting his head a little to make himself heard. "Not always but it seems lately she gets busier only it's not Step Stan filing her every waking moment but," he paused as he placed the pot on the stove and switched on the burner, "Grace actually scheduling stuff herself. She's worse at Rachel's."

"She trying to avoid something?" Steve asked while he grated the cheese Danny handed to him.

His partner stopped mid onion chop. "I'm not sure. Every time I ask, she says things are good." Giving Steve a puzzling look, Danny continued, "You think there's something she's not telling me?"

"I don't have a ton of experience with teenagers but I do have my fair share with wanting to keep so busy so you don't have to deal with something," Steve responded.

"You are the king of emotional constipation. Maybe I'll see if Rachel's talked to her or even noticed," Danny said continuing his food prep.

"Might not hurt. It's probably nothing though," Steve hurriedly assured, not liking the worry creeping into Danny's tone.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Danny said sounding unsure. "Would you mind watching the food for a minute or two?" He was already pulling his phone out.

"Sure, I can handle it," Steve said. He would've said yes anyway cause he felt guilty for putting ideas into his friend's head.

Danny stepped out to the lanai to make his call. Steve could hear bits and pieces of the conversation but he didn't need the words to know how it was going. Danny's body language spoke far louder than his actual words. Right now, it wasn't going too well. The man's shoulders were almost up to his ears, he was pacing in short precise steps and his free arm movements were robotic. Steve dutifully monitored the food while simultaneously monitoring his friend. Gradually Danny's shoulders inched their way back to a normal level. About the time Steve plated the food, Danny strolled back into the house with a loose hip gait.

"Everything okay?" Steve asked, setting a plate in front of the other man.

"Yeah, not that I'm happy about it, but yeah," Danny replied.

Steve decided to wait his partner out, knowing full well they guy wouldn't be able to hold back. By the fourth bite he was proven correct. Danny started talking.

"Rachel' thinks it's about a boy. She overheard part of a conversation between Grace and a friend. Apparently this schmuck likes girls who are active. Rachel things Grace might be trying to impress the punk so she's doing all these different activities. She said she'd talk to her."

"I remember doing some pretty stupid stuff to impress the girls," Steve commiserated.

"Yeah, I did too but I don't remember the girls doing stuff."

Steve laughed. "I seem to recall a story about a certain British woman who rear ended a cop car."

Danny leaned back in his chair and wiped at his face with a napkin. "Huh."

"So girls do stupid things too," Steve said around a mouthful of food. "Why are you suddenly grinning?"

"I'm grinning because this, this is all on Rachel. I, for once, am blameless." Danny's smile grew impossibly wider.

"Good for you, buddy."

"Gotta take it when I can."

After supper, the pair quickly tidied up. Steve settled on the couch, at odds with himself. Reading, T.V.. and exercise were forbidden. Everything he liked to do, kyboshed. Even though he knew it wasn't permanent, he couldn't help feeling disgruntled and angry, a mix of emotions he was becoming all too familiar with. He was startled out of his wallowing by a rattle and a loud thump. He studied the box Danny'd dropped on the coffee table.

"I know it's not usually your kind of thing but it's the only thing I could come up with that wouldn't trigger anything," Danny informed him rubbing the back of his neck, a sure sign he's embarrassed. Steve leaned forward to get a better look.

"I, uh, checked so the pieces weren't too small so you wouldn't have to strain your eyes and I think there's enough to make it a little bit of a challenge."

Steve leaned further forward to look at the picture on the box, a picture of the USS Scamp SSN588 right in front of him. "Danny, I don't know what to say."

"I know you have a plaque in your office so I figured it means something to you," Danny said.

"My dad served on the Scamp," Steve whispered.

"Uh, wow, I didn't know that. You, uh, want me to take it back?" Danny asked.

"Nah, man, it's great. You gonna help me put it together? I seem to remember you and Grace liking puzzles."

"I thought it might help to fill the time. We can put it on the dining room table. Plenty of room and good lighting."

"Let's get started," Steve declared bouncing up to go to the other room.

Danny watched, amazed as his partner resembled a four-year-old with a new toy, his movements loose and easy for the first time in days. Steve stumbled slightly and Danny inhaled sharply as he waited to see if Steve needed help.

"Damn, my shoe's untied," Steve exclaimed. "You coming, Danny?"

"Yeah, I'm coming," Danny answered on his exhale.

Steve's enthusiasm was contagious. The partners worked together until they were both making jaw cracking yawns. They had the border put together and bits and pieces of the sub. Steve pushed his chair back and crossed his arms over his chest. Danny mirrored his pose. They both shared smug smiles, feeling slightly proud of themselves.

"I must be getting old. It's only ten and I'm ready to hit the sack," Danny yawned.

"I prefer to think it has been a long couple of days and it's finally caught up with us," Steve reasoned.

Danny nodded sagely. "Yeah, I like that explanation."

"Let's hit the rack." Steve was feeling slightly off but he didn't say anything. He didn't want to worry Danny.

"You need anything?" Danny asked.

"Nah, I'm good. See you in the morning." He clapped Danny on the back as he headed into the spare room.

Danny rolled over, his sleepy brain toiling overtime to discern what woke him up. His dad instincts kicked in telling him someone in the house was sick, confirmed by the sound of retching coming from the bathroom. He jumped out of bed and dashed to the room. The site that greeted him scared the living shit out of him. Steve, drenched in sweat, jack-knifing himself over the toiled with every gut wrenching convulsion expelling the contents of his stomach and completely unaware of his surroundings.

"Steve, I'm gonna come in," he whispered trying to project calm. Steve still showed no sign of realizing he even had company. He snagged a towel from the bar and dropped it across Steve's shoulders. Then he wet a wash cloth to place on his friend's neck in between bouts of vomiting. With a second cloth in hand, Danny maneuvered around so he could pull Steve between his legs to brace him. He

instantly started the exercises, praying Steve was cognizant enough to follow him.

In perfect sync, Danny moved with his partner as the man continued to convulse with the dry heaves. He wiped Steve's face between bouts, kept up the breathing for what seemed like hours. At a snail's pace the puking abated an Steve slumped back into Danny's embrace as he propped himself against the wall. Finally alert enough to follow Danny's actions, Steve tried really hard to pull himself together. The room still spun and his gut felt like he'd been shot. Despite the towel and Danny's body heat, he felt cold and clammy. This episode was worse than the one that sent him to the emergency room.

He slowly registered Danny's voice, words unintelligible, tone soothing. He managed a grunt or at least he thought he did.

"There you are, buddy. Keep breathing. In, out, in out. Focus on the feel of my legs beneath your hands, my arms around your chest. That's it, breath, relax."

Danny's voice came out hoarse. They must have been here awhile. "Danno." The one word came out, barely a whisper.

"I've got you, babe. I've got you." Steve squirmed a little, his ass numb.

"Hey, hey. You're okay," Danny declared, misreading the movement.

"My ass is numb," Steve managed to get out.

"Okay, how do you want to do this?"

"I'm not sure. Don't think I can handle vertical right now."

Danny scratched his jaw while he worked on a solution. "Alright this may not be the most elegant or sanitary for that matter but here it is. I'm going to lay the other towel out on the floor and you can lay down on it. I'll go grab the wedge pillow."

"Okay, that might work. Real slow though. I'm still not good," Steve groaned.

Danny snagged the towel and with a show of impressive dexterity, he spread it on the floor next to them. "Okay, here we go. Nice and easy onto your side."

Steve missed Danny's warmth the instant he stood up to get the pillow thing. He concentrated on not shivering as that aggravated the vertigo. It seemed like he studied the caulking job around the tub for forever. It was the only focal point he could find. At least Danny had faced him away from the toilet. He concentrated so hard he didn't hear Danny come back.

"Steve, buddy, I really think I should call an ambulance, take you back to the hospital," Danny suggested as he eased Steve onto the wedge and covered him with a comforter.

The shakes really set in, to the point his teeth chattered despite his best efforts. "Nu, nuh, no, D'danny, pl'please."

"Your new speech impediment is not a convincing argument, babe." Danny sank down next to Steve and wrapped his arms around his friend. "You warming up any?"

"Um, a little," Steve said finally getting control of his mouth.

"Not that I'm opposed to this cuddling. I _AM_ world renown for my cuddling abilities but you let me know when you're ready to see sense and let me get you back to the hospital," Danny pleaded.

"What good would it do? What can they do there that you can't do here?" Steve inquired.

"Provide medical assistance," Danny stated firmly, keeping the "duh" in check.

"Which is exactly what you're doing right now."

"I want to register a formal protest. In no way am I qualified to be labeled a medical professional."

"Protest dually noted," Steve said, shifting ever so carefully.

The pair laid on the floor in silence for a while, breathing in sync. Steve was starting to nod off when Danny whispered, "It would be better if we got you in a bed. Think you can manage it?"

"Bed spins," Steve stuttered.

"What?"

"Bed spins. That's what started this. All the negatives of getting drunk without any benefits."

"Alright then, how about we move you to the floor in my room then. I have carpet with really soft piling," Danny informed him.

"I think I can make it," Steve said.

"You wanna go fully vertical or crawl? Crawling might actually be the ticket, keeps your center of gravity low, it's slow going and if you have issues, you're really close to the ground."

Taking a deep breath to steel himself, Steve said, "Okay here we go," pushing up to his hands and knees, his injured shoulder protesting. He swayed and Danny steadied him.

"We'll get you there and I'll come back for these."

Inch by inch, hugging the wall, they made it to the foot of Danny's bed. Danny hurried to get the items they'd left behind. When he returned, he resumed his earlier position. They spent the rest of the night together on the floor.

Danny carefully took stock of his current situation. The bed was hard especially with a partial pillow and only a quarter of a blanket. He wasn't cold though because he had a human furnace plastered against his back. Danny stretched carefully so as not to wake the man next to him. After hearing the satisfying pops in his back and knees, he extricated himself as the need for a bathroom became pressing.

Danny decided a quick shower while he had the time would be a good thing. It was still early and he planned to let Steve sleep as long as needed. The man's body was still healing and his episode last night had kept them up for a couple of hours. He was certain the dumbass had suffered alone for a while as well. It all added up to the conclusion that Steve had to be exhausted.

For all he wanted to let Steve sleep, he was starting to get worried. It was almost nine-thirty. Danny knew for a fact Steve never slept past eight o'clock, even on his days off. Though he'd deny it if asked, he kept finding reasons to wander to his bedroom every so often and if he happened to pause to check if his partner was still alive, well it was nobody else's business.

Steve surfaced slowly. He felt still all over, his shoulder ached, his stomach felt like he'd finished a thousand crunches and he really needed to use the head. He sat up waiting for the inevitable. When he realized that another episode wasn't going to start, he used the bed to steady himself as levered off the floor. Fully vertical, he spotted Danny by the door. "Morning."

"Good afternoon. You need some help?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"There's fresh towels on the sink. I'll make you something to eat while you shower. You've got about forty minutes before we need to leave for your therapy," Danny said over his shoulder.

"Forty minutes? My appointment isn't till three," Steve protested.

"Yeah and it's one forty-seven now so get your ass in gear, sleeping beauty," Danny yelled from the kitchen.

Steve walked into the "safety" bathroom. Not only was there fresh towels, the whole room sparkled. Danny wasn't a messy housekeeper but this level of cleanliness bordered on neurotic. Steve toyed with teasing his friend about it until he remembered last night. The room hadn't been smelling so good when they'd left it.

"Hey, babe, get a move on if you want to eat," Danny directed bringing Steve out of his reverie.

"I'll be out in ten," Steve replied.

Danny fixed the mush and fruit that was going to be their breakfast. He figured it would be the easiest on Steve's stomach. As he pulled the pan off the stove, Steve dropped himself into a kitchen chair. "You look like a three day old roadkill, my friend."

"Gee, thanks. Don't hold your opinion back," Steve groaned.

"I'm only calling it as I see it. Seriously, how are you feeling?"

"Like three day old roadkill but I'm not dizzy," Steve confessed.

"We'll take the victories where we can get them. You think you can eat?" Danny asked gently.

Steve studied the bowl in front of him and when his stomach didn't roll in protest, answered, "Yeah, I think so." He pulled the food closer and cautiously started eating.

Despite the rocky start, they made it out the door on time. Danny shot side glances at his partner the whole commute. As much as Danny complained about not driving his own car, this was not the way he wanted it back. He kept his counsel and they completed the drive in silence.

He offered to drop Steve at the door but the stubborn jerk insisted on walking from a spot. "Let's get this over with," Steve muttered.

Danny followed silently, ready to catch the fool if he fell. Steve was trying his best to hide it but Danny easily saw through the charade. The man wasn't steady on his feet. They checked in and were escorted back to the therapy room. The guy who greeted them looked like he could use a sandwich or two before a good stiff breeze blew him over.

"Commander McGarrett, Detective Williams, I'm Donovan. I'll be your therapist for today," he introduced himself, shaking their hands.

"Steve."

"Danny."

"Alright then, let's get started. From your file I see up to this point they've had you focusing on what to do during an attack. We're going to change it and start working on exercises that will let you get back to normal. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great," Steve replied.

"When was your last episode?"

"Last night."

"And are you having any lingering effects?"

Steve opened his mouth to say "no" but he made the mistake of looking at Danny. He changed his answer, "I'm a little off balance still."

"We can work with that. I also read you have a recent should injury. We will work on that as well if it's okay with you," Donovan stated.

"I'm all for killing two birds with one stone aren't you, babe?" Danny asked trying to draw Steve out of his funk.

"Why not," Steve replied. Danny and Donovan shared a knowing look and they got to work.

If they thought Henry was tough, Donovan was a slave drive. He pushed Steve to the edged at least a half dozen times, each time forcing him to use his recently learned techniques to combat the effects of his newly learned techniques. After the fourth time Steve fell on the floor, Danny exploded.

"That's it! We are done! I want to talk with your boss! Now!" he demanded.

"I can assure you, this is normal," Donovan protested.

"And I can assure you it's not! Now get your manager!" Danny bellowed.

"Danny, stop. I'm."

His partner didn't let him finish. "Steven, I swear on my Aunt Tilly's grave if I hear the word _FINE_ come out of your mouth, I will smack you up the back of the head."

The manager and a security guard joined them. "What's going on here?"

Danny proceeded to tell her. Several times she tried to interrupt. Steve wanted to tell her it was pointless but he was enjoying Danny's rant at someone else and he really needed the break from Attila the Hun. Danny eventually wound down but not before he pulled out the words nincompoop, schmuck and barbarian. Donovan didn't stand a chance.

Steve gratefully dropped into the car. He was still unsteady and the developing headache and stiffness wasn't helping. Danny climbed into the driver's seat with a grace that belied the expression on his face. He gently guided the car into traffic and headed for home.

"Thanks, Danno," Steve whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"Eh," Danny uttered, shrugging it off.

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?" Danny asked perplexed.

"Blow it off. What you did was a big deal," Steve replied.

"What I did, Steven, was get an incompetent moron fired."

"Yes, yes you did. Defending my honor no less," Steve smirked.

Danny puffed his chest and shifted his hands on the wheel. "No one gets to abuse my partner but me, " he growled.

Steve sank further into the seat with a smug smile. "I knew you loved me."

Danny coughed. "Hey, let's grab some take out. I really don't feel like cooking."

"My stomach is settled so I'm game,"

"Well, enjoy this while it lasts. I'm not going to bitch about you picking what we eat," Danny teased.

"That's magnanimous. How about Rainbow?"

Danny switched lanes. "Rainbow it is."

They made good time getting their food and getting back to Danny's. Steve felt well enough to watch a little T.V. while they chowed down. Both men agreed to an early night as Steve's therapy appointment was at ten and last night had been rough.


	8. Chapter 8

Thursday arrived faster than they expected. The new therapist really knew what she was doing and she was easy to look at too. After the Thursday session, Danny drove them to Steve's. He vibrated with suppressed glee. He was really looking forward to seeing Steve's reaction to the changes to his home. He was impressed Steve refrained from asking during the week.

Pulling into the drive, they were met by the HHCP, who was an hour early. "Give him points for being prompt," Danny said.

"Yeah," Steve huffed.

"Be nice, Steven," Danny warned.

"Yes, Danno," Steve pouted.

Getting out of the car, Danny rounded the front of the Camaro to greet the new guy. "Hey, I'm Danny Williams. The oaf sulking in the car is Steve."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Brian. I have the day shift. Thanks for being honest on the info sheet."

"Yeah, I'll go get him out of the car," Danny laughed. This was one of those situations that had the roles bee reversed, he couldn't honestly say he wouldn't be acting like Steve but since it wasn't, Danny planned to enjoy every minute of it. He opened the car door and leaned against the roof. "Alright you big baby, time for this little snit to be over," he said so only Steve could hear. No point in embarrassing the guy.

"Danny, I don't need this guy in my house," Steve mumbled.

"Two words, buddy, rehab center."

Steve put on _constipation face_ and climbed out. "I hate this!"

"I know, babe, but it's not like it's forever. Think of it as if you are back in the Army, sharing barracks," Danny said.

"Navy, Danno and this is my home."

"Hey, these people are trained to be in the back ground as much as possible. I'll bet you won't even know they're there most of the time. Oh and it can't be any worse than having Jerry or even me trespassing on your domain."

"Fine, but I still don't like it," Steve pouted again.

Danny nodded in acknowledgement and made the introductions. After this, he wasn't looking forward to witnessing Steve's reaction to the temporary changes to his home. He should've taken Kono up on her offer to be here. He steeled himself as Steve unlocked the door and pushed it open.

Steve stopped dead two foot steps into what use to be his living room, supposed to be his living room. It was now the den?! "What the hell have you done to my house!" He stepped further in to assess the damage.

"We made a few temporary changes to accommodate your recovery," Danny replied sensibly.

"These are not a few changes. It looks like my den is now a bedroom and what the hell is that?" Steve snorted pointing to the focal point of the room.

"It is for the time being and that is a fully adjustable twin bed, with a way better mattress than the hospital and it's extra long too so your feet won't be hanging off the end," Danny calmly answered.

"If this is a bed, then why is it not in the bedroom where it belongs, Daniel?"

"Need I remind you, stairs, Steven."

"I'm perfectly capable of climbing the stairs to my room," Steve said trying to sound menacing.

"P, pleasee. You say that as if you're talking to someone who hasn't been by your side virtually all week," Danny said, completely unfazed. "Oh and so you know, before you try it, that gate at the top of the stairs is locked. Kono is the only one with the key."

Steve thought about continuing the discussion but Danny's tone told him to back off. "Fine! Show me what else you've done."

Danny gave Steve a tour of the man's own home. The screened in den/temporary bedroom, the portable wardrobe fully stocked with his casual clothes, the handi-capable lower bathroom and the kitchen gadgets they knew he used a lot but stored in lower cabinets they'd moved to higher places. Steve silently followed his partner feeling more and more like a heel.

"Hey, Danno, thank you. You guys did a lot. Despite my, uh, previous behavior, I really do appreciated this."

"I know, babe. I can't even imagine what I'd be like in you shoes. We can give you some leeway," Danny said wiping at some imaginary food crumbs.

"Well," Steve started.

"Yeah," Danny said.

"Yeah."

Danny took a deep breath. "Well, I hate to disrupt and run but I've got to pick up Grace. Not sure who, but someone will be here tomorrow for your appointment. If you need anything before then, you know how to get ahold of us."

Steve followed Danny back to the living room. Brian was sitting on the couch, flipping through a magazine. Danny gave him a brief nod on his way to the front door. "Okay, Steven, play nice. I really don't want to have Chin find a new HHCP."

"You can leave, Danny. I promise to behave," Steve stated. Danny chuckled.

Steve shut the door on his partner and turned to the man on his couch. "So, the people who think they have charge over my life didn't bother to tell me how this is supposed to work."

"I'm here to help you when needed. I won't do anything without your consent unless I feel that you are a danger to yourself or others. Otherwise HHCP's let you go on with your life."

"I'm assuming Danny gave you all the doctor's instructions," Steve stated.

"No, those were provided by Lt. Chin Ho Kelly."

"Fabulous," Steve sighed. "I'm going to make a snack. You're welcome to join me."

"Only if you think you'll need assistance," Brian said.

"I'm good for now," Steve said.

"If you'd leave the door open to the room so I can listen for problems I'd appreciate it," Brian directed.

Steve groused under his breath but complied. Steve did his level best to forget he had a stranger in his house. He sat out on the lanai, trying to get in touch with Mary but it kept going to voicemail. He finally settled for, "Mary, give a call when you can."

Brian knocked on the door to get his attention. "Commander, it's shift change. Would you like to meet the new guy?"

As Steve stood, the world wavered a bit and he steadied himself on the back of the lawn chair. Brian was alert but waited to see if he was needed. A moment later, Steve let go and walked to the house. The new guy was not what Steve expected, probably six foot four or five and built like a tank. His whole demeanor screamed military even if his regulation hair cut and tattoo hadn't given him away.

"Hi, I'm Linus," the man said, engulfing Steve's hand in his mighty paw.

"I'm Steve. You, uh, both can call me by my name."

"Thanks," Brian said. "I'll see you both in the morning." He beat a hasty retreat to the door, not really understanding the looks the other two men were giving each other but instinctively knowing he didn't want to be a part of whatever was going down. He hesitated though, leery of the outcome if he left these two alone.

"Navy SEAL," Linus rumbled.

"Delta Force," Steve countered.

The two men sized each other up. Brian imagined this is what two alpha lions looked like when they met in the wild. The bigger man cracked. "How the hell you doin', McGarrett?"

"I'm good, Bounty. It's been a long time."

"Yeah, not since that time in," he cut himself off when Steve coughed and gestured with his eyes towards Brian.

"You two know each other?" Brian asked.

"Yup, did a little work together overseas," Linus confirmed.

"Well, that's, um, nice? See you in the morning," Brian said again and left.

Steve sank into the recliner and motioned Linus to the couch. "Okay, I have to ask. How in the world did you go from being Delta to home health care?"

"It was my field of study before 9/11. I went back to it after I rotated out," Linus explained.

"I didn't know you were from Hawaii."

"I'm not. Ended up here at the end of my stint and decided to stay. Nice place to semi-retire."

Steve studied the an for a long moment. "They asked for you, didn't they."

"Mr. Kelly inquired if there was someone on staff who had experience with combat veterans. I happen to fit the bill."

"They thought of everything," Steve said absently. Linus didn't respond. The pair traded stories until Mary's ringtone interrupted them. "It's my sister," Steve said getting up, taking his call to the lanai.

"Hey, Mary, how's it going?"

"Not too bad. Joan has decided that everything she can put in her mouth is food. This isn't a social call though is it? Spill. What's up?"

Steve sighed. Why is everyone in his life so intuitive? "I don't know where to start. I went with Catherine to Afghanistan and well, things didn't go so well."

"Please tell me you're okay," Mary begged.

"Not so much right now but I will be." Steve continued to attempt to reassure her as he told her every thing he could.

Steve gazed longingly out at the ocean. The phone call with Mary went worse than expected and he really could use a long swim. Mary read him the riot act before she verbally flayed him over Afghanistan. Being a mom had really honed her skills. He actually felt worse than the time he'd gotten caught removing all the heads off her dolls. They'd ended the conversation tersely with Steve promising to call with updates. It wasn't until he'd hung up that he realized how late it was with the time difference. Mary had always been a bit of a night owl. He also realized that she hadn't said one word about his Catherine situation. He should probably be worried but he couldn't summon the energy.

The rest of the night passed uneventfully. He fixed a lit supper, shot the breeze with Linus a little more, talked to Chin and Kono, texted with Danny and Grace and played nice with the governor. Ten rolled around and he was done for the day.

Steve took a quick shower, door cracked, feeling like a little kid. He eyed his new bedroom set up with distain, weighing the odds of getting past the gated stairs. Danny's passive/aggressive warning about Kono stalled those thoughts. Wishing Linus a good night, he crawled into the adjustable bed. It was heavenly! The mattress firm in all the right places. The tilt and the pillow perfect. His feet were almost twelve inches from the bottom. The screens were dark enough to block out Linus's reading light. As he fell asleep, Steve briefly wondered if insurance paid for all of this. He had a decent night.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve stood at the front door glowering. He had that caged animal feeling going on again and he needed to excise it. ALONE! Unfortunately there was currently a very large barrier in his way in the form of one Captain Lou Grover. He needed a plan.

"You can stop strategizing, McGarrett. Whatever that crazy brain of yours comes up with isn't going to happen. Face the facts, man," Lou said from his seated position on the front porch.

"Lou, you don't get it. There has literally been someone in my space for the last two and a half weeks. I need to get out."

"I fully understand the need for some me time but it ain't happening at this point. You come out that door and I follow, simple."

"Alright, fine but you stay at least thirty paces behind me," Steve declared.

"Ten," Lou countered.

"Twenty," Steve negotiated.

"Fifteen it is." Lou won.

Steve started walking, Lou following like a pitbull shadow. He didn't have a destination in mind, simply out. He lengthened his stride, keeping a steady pace and enjoying the feel of being out in the open. Jeez, he'd forgotten how good the outdoors felt. This is the longest he'd ever been cooped up in a long time and he wasn't doing so well. A few short years ago he wouldn't have thought twice about sitting for days in a hidden location waiting for the enemy to make an appearance, passing the time with what the team termed covert calisthenics. They would challenge each other to see exactly what they could pull off without compromising their position. Sometimes they got pretty creative but at least it was _exercise._ Right now, he wasn't allowed to do anything. A simple walk, _alone_ , isn't too much to ask. Alas, he has his faithful companion with, at least it's not Danny the guard dog.

He went about two blocks when he stopped to catch his breath. Everything was a bit off but he slammed his stoic face on as Lou approached. "Hey, Lou, how'd you end up Sunday duty anyway?"

"Renee and the kids are in Chicago for the long weekend. Played all the golf I could yesterday. Heard the professionals couldn't make it so here I am."

"What did Danny bribe you with?" Steve shrewdly guessed.

"The man chipped in to my pizza fund," Grover admitted.

"Why do I get the feeling Danny has a spreadsheet somewhere?" Steve wondered.

"Cause he does," Lou stated. "You doing okay?"

"You know, no matter how well meaning that phrase is, I'm really getting tired of hearing it," Steve said wearily.

"So is that a 'Hey, Lou, I'm doing so hot, can you give me a hand?'" Lou asked.

"Yeah, it is," Steve confessed.

"Tell me what you need," Lou said.

"Give me a minute and we'll head back."

"I got all the time in the world."

The walk back went at a snail's pace, the two men side by side. Lou kept his hand clamped on Steve's good shoulder. Steve was beyond caring how it looked, he wanted to get home before things went south. Such good intentions. Steve made it as far as the nearest light pole. Love moved into position behind his friend keeping him a a forty-five degree angle and ready to lean sideways if necessary. For once, Steve didn't experience any nausea with the vertigo. The pair sat there with Lou waving off helpful citizens.

"What in the hell brought it on this time?" Steve wondered out loud.

"Not really well educated in what's going on here but could it possibly have something to do with that storm front I can see coming our way?" Lou hypothesized.

"Ah, shit, that's not good. We're gonna get drenched if we don't make a run for it."

"Can you make a run for it?" Lou questioned skeptically.

Pushing himself up off the ground, Steve swayed and grunted, "I guess we're going to find out," as he grabbed at Lou for support.

The pair took off as fast as their abilities let them but it wasn't fast enough. The rain caught up to them at the bottom of the drive and by the time they made it to cover they both resembled drowned rats. If they lived in any other state in the union, it could be said that the water was nothing but a warm summer shower, unfortunately for Hawaii's standards, it was plain cold. Lou wrangled them inside, found towels and manhandled Steve on to the couch.

Steve couldn't decide which was worse, the teeth chattering shivers or the vertigo he was still dealing with. Screw it! They both sucked! The two conditions fought for dominance over his body. The vertigo won by a landslide as the shakes unwillingly helped its enemy along even after Lou brought him a blanket. Steve was completely unaware of the passage of time and he missed Lou calling Danny before the big guy sat down beside him to create a solid, steady grounding wall.

It took Danny about an hour to get to Steve's place. He'd had two additional whispered conversations with Grover since the initial phone call, each one a little more reassuring but he still needed to personally check on his partner. The man was going to be the death of him. Danny just wished Steve would quit adding to the list of possible ways; it was already fairly extensive. He frowned at the unlocked door then blew it off in lieu of Grover's tale.

Carefully opening the door, he called out in a stage whisper, "Hey, Lou, it's me."

Lou appeared on the other side of the open door. "He's asleep. I think his body gave up from exhaustion."

"I have to ask, Lou. What made you think letting him go out was a _good_ idea?"

"Have you tried to stop him from doing anything?" Lou queried sarcastically.

"Point taken," Danny said with a nod. "I'll take it from here."

"You sure? I've got nowhere else to be."

"Well, I wouldn't mind the company if you want to stay," Danny admitted. He pilfered the last two beers from Steve's fridge and led the older man out to the lanai. "I can't wrap my head around this. It's surreal."

"Yeah, it's something. He's handling it better than I would," Grover confessed.

"Yeah, me too. I'm waiting for the breakdown. There's only so much a man can take before it gets too much," Danny said to the ocean.

"What's the deal with Catherine?" Lou asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Danny gave him an appraising look. "She told Steve she wasn't coming back until she found the kid. To tell the truth, I don't see her coming back at all."

"Ah, man. You think Steve believes that too?"

"Deep down, I think he does," Danny replied on a sigh.

"Man," Lou sighed too.

"Yeah," Danny answered turning back to gaze at the ocean.

When Chin arrived for the night shift, the three men managed to get Steve in the shower, out, feed and into his bed. Danny was positive Steve never fully woke the whole time. Chin brought his own provisions so Danny and Lou departed shortly after Steve settled down for the night. Chin made himself comfortable on the couch, television turned to his favorite Sunday night program, volume low. He was so involved in the program that he startled when a phone rang and automatically answered it not realizing it was Steve's. "Kelly."

"Chin?" the female voice on the other end asked.

"Catherine?" Chin asked back.

"Why are you answering Steve's phone? Is he okay?" Cath asked instead.

"Steve's asleep. Don't want to disturb him," Chin stated.

"Asleep? It's not that late there."

"No it's not but it's been a long day," Chin responded evasively. He didn't know how much Steve had told her and he didn't want to give anything away.

"Oh, well then, tell Steve I called," Catherine requested.

"I will. You take care of yourself."

"Thanks, Chin. Tell Kono 'hi,' for me." Catherine hung up. Chin put Steve's phone on silent.

His boss's low moans pulled Chin from his light slumber. He waited a moment, assessing the situation before moving to Steve's beside. The first things he noticed was the fine sheen of sweat on Steve's face and the way his friend was trying to push one ear into the pillow while pressing a palm into the other. Chin gently shook the guy's shoulder.

Steve opened his eyes to the worried expression on Chin's face. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why the man looked so concerned. "Chin?"

Steve, you're running a fever and I'm thinking your ears are bothering you, right?"

"They're plugged I think. There's a lot of pressure too. Feels like my head's gonna explode."

"Let's get you to an urgent care or would you rather go to the emergency room?" Chin asked, helping Steve sit up.

Steve grimaced. "Tripler is probably better. They have all my records. I'm not too thrilled with the prospect of the wait."

"It's the middle of the night, maybe it won't be too bad," Chin consoled.

Steve tried to hold in the groans but they escaped between the heavy pants as they made there way through the quiet Honolulu streets. This felt worse than the deep water dive that went wrong on a classified mission. He breathed a sigh of relief at the emergency room sign. Chin parked him in a chair and approached the intake desk. Steve sat hunched over with his hands pressed to his ears, bad shoulder be damned. He handled the wait until he started coughing. Chin stopped filling out forms and started rubbing his back. An attendant brought over a bottle of water. Steve sipped, coughed and held back his moans as best he could until his name was called.

"Commander McGarrett," the nurse said.

Chin looked from Steve to the nurse. "Can you get us a wheelchair? I don't think he can walk."

An eternity later, Steve was laying back on an exam bed waiting for someone, anyone to tell him what was wrong this time. His ears were so plugged, he let Chin do all the talking and listening. Besides, he was too busy dealing with the vertigo and chest congestion. If one more person took his temperature, he was going to commit murder and not even bother to try and hide the body.

"How you holding up?" Chin asked, speaking directly into his left ear, the one slightly less plugged.

"Ugh."

"That good, huh?" Chin chuckled.

"I'm about ready to ask you to get my service weapon and put me out of my misery," Steve stated from behind the arm he'd draped over his face.

"Hey, I thought we agreed that all dramatics were to be confined to Danny," Chin joked.

"Not being dramatic," Steve replied.

"Let me see if I can hurry things along," Chin stated. Steve almost pitied whoever he found, almost.

Steve's body finally gave in to the stress. He was out cold when Chin returned with a doctor. He didn't even twitch when they started the I.V. line nor when they moved him to a room. The fact is he didn't wake fully for another forty-two hours, completely unaware of the worried vigils of his ohana. He finally opened one bleary eye to find Grover sitting beside his hospital bed.

"I told your dumbass that walk was a bad idea. You caught a cold that by some miracle didn't turn into pneumonia. Your fever broke a couple of hours ago," the older man gripped. "Before that, there was a point we could have made baked chicken from the heat radiating off your skin."

"Where am I?" Steve asked slowly.

"You're in the hospital," Grover replied.

"Huh," Steve slurred, half asleep.

"Yeah, huh. Go back to sleep," Lou ordered.

Some time during his healing sleep, a shift change occurred and it was Danny's butt warming the seat in Steve's room. Steve opened his eyes to find his partner reading a book. He actually looked comfortable.

"Hey," Steve muttered.

Danny put a bookmark on his spot and closed the book. "Hey yourself."

Steve cleared his throat. Danny handed him a cup with some water. "How long have I been here?"

"Ooo, almost three days," Danny said taking the cup back.

"What happened?"

"You caught a cold and it messed with your ears, landed your ass in here," Danny stated.

"They're going to give me a punch card," Steve joked.

"If you keep doing stupid things, I agree," Danny said.

"How is catching a cold something I willing did?"

"It's not but it's the actions previous to that point that are stupid," Danny stated calmly.

"I actually can't argue with that," Steve admitted.

Danny snorted. "I need to tell the nurse you're awake." Steve groaned. "That sums it up nicely. Be right back."

He returned shortly with a nurse at his heals. She prodded and poked Steve _and_ took his temperature again. Steve added thermometer manufacturers to his and Duke's list. She t'sk and tutted at him like he was four. He dutifully chose to ignore her by pretending to fall back asleep. He finally heard her leave with an admonishment to Danny to "make sure you let the patient get his rest," and to, "not disturb him." Steve also heard Danny choking back a snarky reply.

"You can quit playing opossum, she's gone," Danny commanded in a tone Steve assumed the man had perfected during his divorce.

Steve snapped his eyes open. "Thanks for covering for me."

"Yeah, I don't think she was fooled," Danny replied with a shrug. "How you doing now?"

"Not so bad, I guess."

"Good. Do you think you can manage to behave yourself long enough for me to make some phone calls to let people know you're doing okay?"

"Danny, I." He swallowed the rest of his reply at the look on his partner's face. He nodded instead.

"Good boy! I need to stretch my legs a little so I'll be back in a bit. Why don't you actually go to sleep again," Danny suggested.

"Not a toddler," Steve grumbled.

"When you quit acting like one, we'll quit treating you like one," Danny said, ruffling Steve's hair to hammer the point home. Steve wisely rolled over and went back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Steve took a deep breath, holding it, savoring the salty taste and let it out slowly. He was feeling so damn happy he was almost giddy. His brief stint in the hospital with the cold had set his recovery back about two weeks, but here he was, six weeks after starting therapy again, ready to dive into his beloved ocean with his self-proclaimed lifeguard, Kono.

"You ready to go, boss," said lifeguard asked coming up on his six.

"Oh, yeah! Let's go!" he replied eagerly. She laughed because he reminded her of her young cousins when they begged for treats.

They stayed out for the maximum allotted time. Steve tried to push for more but Kono was wise to his ways and pulled out her best weapon, Grace. The young girl had taken it upon herself to make sure Steve followed his recovery to the letter. She went to his sessions with him and worked out at home with him as often as her scheduled allowed. When it came to Steve's health, Grace was judge and jury. No one argued with her. Steve grudgingly returned to shore, still riding the adrenaline high of really being able to exercise again.

To no one's surprise, Grace and Danny were waiting for them on the lanai. "How was your swim, Uncle Steve?"

"It was fantastic, Gracie!" Steve exclaimed.

"That's great!" she squealed, wrapping her arms around his waist not caring that she was getting wet.

Steve leaned down slightly to kiss the top of her head. "We're getting there, Gracie," he whispered so only she would hear.

"Yeah, we are," she whispered back.

"So, how'd he do, Kono?" Danny asked bluntly.

"I'm standing right here, Danny," Steve groused.

"Again, let the adults talk, Steve," he reprimanded. He turned a raised eyebrow to Kono.

"He did really good. No problems at all," Kono replied.

"I could've told you that," Steve muttered from under the towel he was using to dry his hair.

"It is well established that you excel at understating the truth, babe. I need a reliable source," Danny countered.

"Give up, Uncle Steve, it'll be easier in the long run," Grace staged whispered. Her comment caught everyone off guard and there was a moment of silence before fits of laughter burst out.

When she brought herself under control, Kono asked, "When do you get to come back to work, boss?"

"I should know at my next appointment," Steve informed her, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"I can speak for all of us, it'll be good to have you back. It's been quiet without you," Kono stated,

"What do I have to do to convince you that quiet is good, fabulous even?" Danny asked exasperated.

"Nah, brah, quiet is boring," Kono teased. Danny wandered into the house muttering about insane colleagues and bad influences.

Grace shook her head at her father. "You ready for your cool down, Uncle Steve?"

"I'm ready. Kono, you want to join us?" Steve offered. Kono accepted readily.

Danny watched from the kitchen window as Grace put Steve through his paces, Kono trying to follow along. He allowed a smug smile as pride filled his heart at the sight of a trained SEAL being ordered about by a pre-teen girl. Danny eagerly awaited the next HPD picnic so he could retell the moment in great detail. Great detail! He finished putting together the sandwiches they planned on eating for lunch with a huge grin plastered on his face. His smile widened when he recalled the favor Grace planned on asking Steve. There's no way Steve would be able to say no.

Laughter preceded the exercise enthusiasts through the door. The minute they say the homemade subs, they descended on them like ravenous wolves. Danny thanked the stars he managed to get his hands pulled back in time.

"You're a bunch of animals," he complained laughingly. "I guess I can be grateful you don't talk with your mouths full."

Steve shattered that illusion by saying, "This is really good," around a huge bite.

"Hey, Danny, Steve's right. You've out done yourself," Kono gushed.

"Yeah, Danno, this is one of the best," Grace agreed.

Danny planted his hands on the table, resting his weight on them. He stared each one in the eyes in turn. "Alright, I know when I'm being buttered up. Spill."

"All's good, Danno," Steve claimed. Danny swung his gaze to Grace.

"Honestly, Danno, it's good," Grace said.

It was Kono's turn. "Don't look at me, I'm not mixed up in their schemes," she squeaked.

Danny swiveled back to Steve. The tips of Steve's ears turned pink. "We may have decided that I could really use two spotters in the water for a bit and since Grace isn't a strong enough swimmer yet…" he trailed off hoping he wouldn't need to finish the sentence.

He didn't. Danny threw his arms up and backed away from the table. "Oh, no! No. No. No. Nien. Non. Aon. So not going to happen!"

"Ah, come on, Danno. You don't want to be responsible if I manage to take Kono under with me," Steve reasoned.

"Yeah. Imagine if you have to tell Adam I drowned, or worse, Chin," Kono hypothesized helpfully.

"You, you said you were staying out of this," Danny chastised, shaking a finger at her.

"I'm protecting my best interests here. They," she said pointing to her cohorts, "are the ones that suggested you."

"Again, not going to happen so forget about it," Danny stated as he walked away, ending the conversation.

Steve winked at Grace. "We'll have him out there tomorrow, the next day at the latest."

Kono took off shortly after lunch because she had plans with Adam. Danny and Grace stuck around until after supper. In the past weeks there'd been an impressive number of puzzles completed in Steve's study. The three of them were eager to finish their latest, one where each piece was a picture of its own. Even with the pieces being fairly large, it was proving to be a challenge.

Steve smiled in satisfaction as his latest find completed the bottom right corner. He brought his gaze up to see how his companions were doing. Father and daughter wore identical expression; eyebrows furrowed, tongue sticking out a little, eyes slightly squinted. It was a sight he'd grown fond of.

"So, Grace, five thirty then," he said trying to sound innocent.

Danny didn't even bother to look up from his study of his section. "Not going to work, McGarrett."

"Don't know what you're talking about, Danny."

"Uh, huh," Danny grunted.

"Auntie said that worked for her. Adam has an early meeting so she'd be up anyway," Grace interjected.

"We can start Tai Chi right after," Steve said.

"Yeah, it'll be a good cool down," Grace agreed.

"Don't think you two pretending that Grace is a viable alternative after I've said no is going to change my mind," Danny said, still not looking up.

"My teachers are already talking about the Presidential Physical Fitness Challenge. They said exercise in the morning wakes your brain up," Grace remarked casually.

"So does coffee or tea in a pinch," Danny said finally placing his piece. "Don't forget to ask for Uncle Steve's help."

"Didn't you say you have a test tomorrow? You can do a review while you wait for us," Steve said.

"I do like to go over everything before school so it's fresh in my head," she admitted. Danny took a swallow of beer.

"We can drop you at school. That'll get you there early and give you extra time too," Steve pointed out. Danny got up and went to the bathroom. When he came back, Steve continued, "It's nice not to be rushed in the morning,"

"We live closer to the school," Danny said discarding the piece he'd picked up. "A few more minutes and we need to get going, Monkey."

"Did you know, Uncle Steve, if we get to school twenty minutes early, we can participate in math Olympics? We earn bonus points that translate to end of year bucks for the party prizes."

"You already have enough points to buy the top prize multiple times over," Danny said after finishing his beer. "We need to get going."

Steve and Grace shared dejected looks behind Danny's back as he strolled towards the kitchen with the empty drink bottles. The man was proving to be more stubborn than usual. They needed to up their game. It was time for Plan B.

Danny returned from the kitchen. "Not sure what you two are cooking up now, but you can shelve it, it's not going to work either. Steve, thank you for a trying day. Grace, let's go."

Steve walked them to the car. Leaning on the driver's door, he said, "So I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

Sticking the key in the ignition so he had to speak over the warning ding, Danny answered, "Yep, after school. I'll make sure Grace is here for your session and barring a case I'll pick her up at five."

Putting on his best pouty face (well practiced with Grace's help), Steve tried again. "It'd really make my whole day if I saw you guys in the morning."

"In your wildest dreams, babe," Danny said closing the door, effectively cutting off any further conversation.

Grace shot him the shaka sign through the front windscreen. Steve knew she'd keep working on Danny. He waved one last time before going inside. Breathing deep, he welcomed the silence. After so many weeks of constant company, he reveled in the solitude. The sudden onset of the yawns reminded him he still wasn't 100% fit. The swim pushed his endurance so nine thirty was bed time.

Wisely reading her dad's current mood, Grace didn't bring up the schedule change again that evening. Before she went to bed, she reset her alarm. When it went off, she woke to the smell of brewing coffee. She smiled.

In the kitchen Danny, dressed in board shorts, sipped at his cup of nectar from the gods otherwise known as kona. He hadn't decided if he was a sap, gullible or simply stupid. Probably a combination of all three. He shook his head in resignation of his fate and handed Grace her O.J.

Steve smirked when he heard the throaty purr of the Camaro's engine. Grace and Danny beat Kono this morning. He was relieved to have some company. Catherine had called after he'd gotten in bed. The conversation had been filled with several awkward silences. He'd ended it with the feeling that she'd been trying to work herself up to tell him something but couldn't quite manage to. Steve shook it off and went to great his guests.

"Hey, guys! What bring you to my humble abode this wonderful morning?"

"Can the act, McGarrett," Danny growled.

Steve shared a wink with Grace. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Danno."

"You are a terrible liar my pal. You owe me big time."

Kono arrived a few minutes later and the three adults headed for the water while Grace set up to review for her test. She really didn't need to so she spent most of the time watching as the trio swam slow and steady together. It made her heart happy and light to see Uncle Steve almost normal again. Grace got everything ready for their Tai Chin session when she noticed the swimmers getting closer to shore.

Kono bailed on them, laughing all the way to her car at their pleas to stay. She was no one's fool. They settled into the routine. Even though Danny didn't always join them, he knew the routine by heart. He would never openly admit it but he enjoyed this type of exercise.

"What time is your appointment, Uncle Steve?" Grace asked between position shifts.

"Ten thirty, why?"

"I want to know when to expect the text saying you've been cleared to go back to work."

"Grace, we don't know for sure that's going to happen," Steve cautioned.

"I have faith. You'll also be cleared to drive," Grace declared.

"No, no he won't," Danny protested. "He'll be cleared for work but not driving. Not for at least another six months. Maybe a year."

"That doesn't even make sense, Danno," Grace laughed.

"It does if I bribe the doctors," Danny stated with utter certainty. At their appalled looks he added, "Don't judge me. I like driving my own car."

"You've had over a month of driving it," Steve pointed out.

"Well, maybe I'd like more time. After all, it is my car. Says so right on the registration."

"You know, you look just like Charlie when he's trying to pull one over on mom," Grace informed him. Danny sputtered. Steve laughed.

When they were all done, Danny reminded Steve Chin would be his chauffeur for the day with Kamekona as back up. Steve, long since resigned, only nodded. He watched the duo leave, giving a small wave as they neared the end of the drive.

Steve vibrated with nervous energy, anticipating his appointment and subsequent release from medical leave. Putting off his shower, he thoroughly cleaned the entire house. Looking at his watch, he still had too many hours to kill so the fridge, stove and laundry were his next victims, er, targets. He waited for Chin on the front porch, hair still damp, bouncing his leg restlessly. He shot up the second Chin drove lose.

"Howz it?" Chin asked quirking his lips.

"Good, good," Steve replied fumbling with his seatbelt.

Chin covertly watched the younger man as they drove. "You know, you remind me of a puppy going on its first car ride. You want me to roll down the window so you can stick your head out?"

"Very funny," Steve retorted.

"No, seriously. I can crack it for you. I won't put it all the way down. I don't want you jumping out."

"Still not funny," Steve growled.

"You aren't seeing this through my eyes," Chin teased some more.

"Laugh while you can. I'll be back in charge soon," Steve lightly threatened.

"Won't be soon enough. I think if Danny has to take one more meeting with the governor, we're going to have to find him a good toupee."

"Danny hasn't said anything. Has it been that bad?" Steve asked, concerned.

"There have been a few more than normal. Danny's actually doing pretty good dealing with them. It probably doesn't hurt that we make sure there's malasadas and fresh coffee waiting when he gets back," Chin replied.

"Why didn't he say something? Not even one rant?"

Chin spared Steve a disbelieving glance. "You really want me to answer that?" He got a blank look in return. "Danny would put up with anything so as not to worry you and hinder your recovery. Hell, we all would."

"I…" Steve didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry about it. Now go in there and get the all clear so we don't have to put Danny on blood pressure meds," Chin said, tipping his head towards the building they'd pulled up in front of.


	11. Chapter 11

Steve turned his key in the lock for what felt like the first time in ages. Joy, contentment and relief flowed through him, almost overwhelming him. He was back to work, no restrictions! Pulling the door open, he grinned and let out a happy chuckle. He wasn't quite ready to face his in box so he flipped on all the lights, started the coffee and wandered around looking for any changes. He was disappointed and relieved at finding none. He dallied a bit longer before giving in and going into his office.

Steve stopped in surprise a his tidy office. The In Box held only a couple days worth of stuff. A stack of papers sat squarely on the desk, post it note instructions telling him what action needed to be taken; read, sign, remember, ignore, see Chin, etc. When his email booted up, he found only a dozen that hadn't been dealt with already. He really did have the best team.

Steve had deliberately came in early to immerse himself in the feeling of rightness at being back where he belongs. People think his need to be constantly working or doing something stemmed from his naval training but the truth is he'd always been that way. On more than one occasion in his childhood, his parents threatened to weigh his feet down to keep him in one place for even a few minutes. Steve used his hour of solitude to catch up on the few items Danny hadn't appraised him of yet. A commotion in the bullpen forced him to stand up to investigate. His three team members were nosily barreling into the center, Chin leading the charge, carrying a cake with what looked to be a large firework on it. He cautiously opened his office door.

"Welcome Back Bossman!" they yelled. At this point the candle started sparkling and whistling. It took him a second to recognized _Hail to the Chief._

Laughing, he walked out to join the team. "What's all this?"

"We wanted to welcome you back with style," Kono said.

"Actually, we wanted to have some cake. Your return to the land of working stiffs is our excuse," Danny claimed.

"As long as it's buttercream frosting, I don't care your reasoning," Steve laughed.

They had all of an hour before they caught a case. Danny started to toss the car keys when Steve raised a preventative arm. "Would you mind driving?"

Danny did a double take. "You're really letting me drive my own car?" Danny pulled back to eye his partner critically. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just thought I'd let you drive one more time," Steve replied.

"Okay," Danny drawled, "I'm not buying it but I'll let you get away with it for now but we will be revisiting this conversation."

"Thanks for the warning," Steve sighed, crawling into the passenger seat.

The entire drive was spent in silence, an incredible record for the pair. At the crime scene, Steve jumped in with both feet like he'd never been away. Danny would openly admit it felt good, having his partner back. Steve was pure crazy poetry in motion. Danny beamed, his partner was back at least up until they got back to the car and Steve headed again for the shot gun position.

Danny waited till they were on the road before attacking. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with my friend?"

"Danny," Steve sighed.

Danny ran all the evidence through his head, piecing it together until he had the big picture. "Steven, how did you get to work this morning?"

Steve huffed and grunted for a few minutes. Danny's silence finally got to him. "I took a taxi."

Danny pulled his upper lip in, sucking on it for a few seconds. "Are you afraid to drive? The doctor cleared you, ya know."

"Yeah, I know," Steve said lowly.

"So you chose to take a cab. Makes sense."

"I… Well, I…" Steve couldn't finish his thoughts.

"You could've called me," Danny said softly.

"Yeah, I know."

"But you didn't want to be a burden, stand on your own two feet. Am I right?"

Steve shifted uncomfortable. "I just need my, I don't know, my freedom I guess."

"That's all fine and dandy but you would have more freedom if you were driving." When Steve refused to even look at him, Danny continued, "How about this. We get the case solved and then you and I take a nice, leisurely drive all over the whole island with you behind the wheel. We'll go up and down all the hills, around the twisty corners and with any luck we'll drive through a shower or two while we are along the coast. How does that sound?"

Steve rubbed his hand over his face, then wiped his palms on his pants. "Thanks, Danny."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, it's a yes. What else would it be?"

"It might be a no. The potential is there. You're welcome, babe."

"Can we get back to the case now?" Steve asked.

"You're the one holding us up, babe," Danny replied already out of the car. He smirked because Steve hadn't registered they were already back at HQ.

The partners walked shoulder to shoulder through the office doors. Chin looked up from the magic he was working on the super table with a smile. "Hey, guys, I have something."

"Already?" Danny question in disbelief.

"I know," Chin replied, confirming the incredulity. "For once we have a completely reliable and cooperative witness."

"Tell us what you got," Steve requested stepping up to the table.

Turned out that not only did they have a good witness, they had a really stupid criminal. An arrest at an ice cream parlor of all places, led to fourteen and a half minutes in the rendition room before the idiot not only confessed to the crime he'd been arrested for but three others as well. They had him booked and in a nice comfy cell by four-thirty. By six, the paperwork had been completed and Steve was glaring at Danny across the roof of the Camaro.

"Danny, we can do this tomorrow."

"Yes, I'm sure we could but we can also do it now. No time like the present and all that."

"It's been a long day, being my first day back. I would really like to go home and put my feet up. If you don't want to drive me I'll get a taxi," Steve argued.

Danny rolled his eyes. "I call bullshit! Now get in the damn car and drive."

Steve's hands shook as he put the key in the ignition. He knew his fears were irrational. He hadn't had an episode in weeks and even if one started to come on, there were very few roads where he couldn't pull over. "Maybe we should do this with my truck."

Danny reached over to clasp Steve's forearm. "I never thought I'd see this day. Steve, it's gonna be okay. Let's do this. Take a deep breath and start the car. Nothing is going to happen."

"How do you know?"

"How do I know? I know because the odds of you destroying my car again are incredibly low. Now. Start. The car."

Another deep breath or three and Steve finally put the car in gear. "Where am I going?"

"I'll navigate, you just drive and turn when I tell you," Danny replied. Steve grumbled under his breath.

Danny directed them inland at first, wanting to get the hills and shelf roads over with while it was still daylight. He kept up a running commentary about Grace's latest science project while exaggerating his regulated breathing. It worked. Steve slowly relaxed, releasing his death grip on the steering wheel. By the time Danny got them to the coast, Steve was participating in the conversation, adding suggestions for the project.

Steve pulled in next to his truck. He turned off the engine and draped his wrists over the wheel. Danny waited for his friend to gather his thoughts.

"You wanna come in for a beer? We could order pizza," Steve asked.

"Sounds good. I could definitely eat. Lunch seems like an eon ago," Danny replied.

"Good. I'll get the beers, you call in the food," Steve said as they exited the car.

"Mediums or large?" Danny asked, following Steve inside.

"Large for me. I want some leftovers," Steve answered with his head stuck in the fridge.

Danny took the opened drink from Steve as he waited on hold. "You want onions?"

"Nah, I'll pass."

Danny placed their order. "Thirty minutes."

"You okay if I take a quick shower while we wait?" Steve asked.

"Go for it. I'm gonna see if there's anything good on," Danny replied, plopping down on the couch.

Steve tromped downstairs ten minutes later. He'd changed into shorts and a tank. "What'd you find?"

" _Captain America._ It's just started."

The pizza arrived and they were three quarters of the way through the movie when Steve brought up the day. "Thanks, Danno, for well, everything. I really don't know what I would've done if you hadn't been here through all this."

"That's what family is for, ohana right?"

"Yeah, but this is more. There's family and then there's family. I've barely heard from Mary. You've been here every day. Put up with all my crap. Shared Grace. I just want you to know how much I appreciate you."

Danny swiped at his mouth to give himself time to collect his thoughts. "For as much as we bicker and bitch at each other, you gotta know that I'll always, always be there for you, buddy."

"I think I finally got that when I woke to find you sitting by my bedside in Afghanistan. I'd do the same for you, you know?"

"I know. Let's hope that the day never comes when you have to go to a foreign country to save my sorry ass."


	12. Chapter 12

Steve swerved to get around the oncoming traffic and Danny snuck a quick glance at his partner. Deciding that despite his best efforts, Steve wasn't handling the motion all that well. Neither was Danny for that matter, the clown car didn't have shocks after all. That's it! Steve's swallowed one too many times. Danny starts complaining to create a distraction.

Steve rose to the bait. He was fully aware of what his friend was trying to do and he was silently grateful. When they got their suspect pulled over, Steve was just enough off base that he didn't realize his statement was nonsense until Danny pointed it out. He covered well, the myth he'd told himself.

Danny started to confront Steve but Chin Ho and Kono showed up, disrupting the moment. He took the lead to give Steve a minute longer to collect himself. He mentally started planning the conversation they needed to have while talking to their teammates.

Steve swallowed hard. He'd heard that Wo Fat escaped and he'd responded appropriately but that was as far as he'd made it. Danny was studying him like he was a bug under a microscope. "You need something, D?"

"Nope. Just wondering if you are going to puke on my shoes," Danny replied, not wanting to get into the serious part right here in the middle of the street.

"I'm thinking your shoes are safe for now."

"What's with you then?" Danny asked.

"My ears are plugged. Must be a storm coming in."

Danny smiled at that. "You know, we could probably make some extra cash by renting you out to the weather station. You're more accurate that a meteorologist."

Chin and Kono tried to hide their smiles but failed miserably. Chin at least pretended to cough to cover it. Kono simply put her hand over her mouth.

"Glad I'm a source of amusement for you people," Steve pouted.

"Constantly, babe, constantly."

"How about we get back to work," Steve suggested.

"As long as you do the paperwork for the borrowed clown car," Danny said as he followed his teammates to the car. "Oh and you also get to requisition the new tires for my car. They need to be replaced sooner rather than later unless you want to drive your truck for a change."

"I've already got someone on it. Camaro should be ready in a couple of hours," Steve informed them.

The entire team stopped dead in their tracks. "When exactly did you have time to arrange that?" Chin wanted to know.

"I'm just that good," Steve gloated. His brag was backed up by the brief rain shower they encountered on the way to HQ. He endured the good natured ribbing with humor.

Danny waited until they were all back at HQ to approach Steve. He walked into the office to find the guy on the phone, frown marring his face. Danny was patient, he could wait this out. Wait for a long while as it turned out because they were interrupted again by Chin. Wo Fat issues take precedence, as did calls from the governor.

Steve knew Denning had more to say after briefing him on the op. so he sat quietly, waiting the man out. Denning shuffled a few papers around while he organized his thoughts.

"How are you doing, your first couple of days back?" the governor asked politely.

"I'm doing good, sir, thank you," Steve replied.

"Good, good. No residual effects then?"

"Well, I can tell when it's going to rain. The team sees it as a benefit," Steve joked.

"I'll remember to call you before my next outdoor party. Are you doing okay, Steve?"

"Yes. I'm good," Steve stated, touched by the other man's concern.

"You'll let me know if things change?" Denning stated.

"Of course."

"And what of Lt. Rollins? Will she be rejoining the team any time soon?"

"No, sir, Lt. Rollins will not be back for a while. She has obligations that have taken her out of country," Steve replied cautiously.

"Well, that's unfortunate. She was an asset to your team and Hawaii."

"Yes, sir."

"Please keep me apprised on this case. That'll be all, Commander," the governor dismissed him.

Steve threw everything into a mental box and slammed the lid shut. Now was not the time. They had a job to do. He could dwell later. He also pushed the pending talk with Danny aside. He was so not looking forward to that one. Back at the palace, he briefed the team and they were on their way.

Danny watched his partner closely for the remainder of the day. Steve exhibited no further signs of having issues. He toyed with the idea of letting the man off the hook and blame the morning on the brief storm pressure. In the end, he couldn't let it go. He made sure he and Steve were the only ones left in HQ and knocked on the office door.

Steve waved him in. "Hey, you ready to head out?"

Danny shrugged. "Yeah, in a minute. You, um, you doing okay?"

Leaning back in his chair, Steve parsed out all Danny was asking in that simple question. "I've already called. We have an appointment the day after tomorrow."

Danny blinked, stunned but he recovered quickly. "Ah man, I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?" Steve asked, trying to project innocence.

"Act like a grown-up when I'm least expecting it. I had this whole speech planned and now you've gone and ruined it," Danny whined.

Steve leaned further back in his chair, hands behind his head, smug smile plastered on his face. "If you feel that strongly about it, we can pretend I didn't call the doctor and you can give me the whole speech."

For a moment, Danny looked like he was seriously considering Steve's suggestion but he sighed resignedly and said, "No. No, it's alright. It wouldn't be the same."

Danny looked so wounded, Steve had to say something else. "Next time I promise to pretend to be irresponsible okay."

Danny perked up. "That would be nice. I hate wasting a perfectly good speech."

Steve got up to clap his friend on the back. "I know you do, buddy, I know you do. How about I buy a beer to make up for it?"

"It's gonna take more than one, babe. It was a really good speech."

"I think my wallet can handle at least three a piece."

"Good. What time's the appointment?" Danny asked as they walked out of the building.

The receptionist studied the two men in her waiting room with a critical eye. Commander McGarrett had the appointment but Detective Williams seem more nervous. "Is they anything I can get for you gentlemen while you wait? Water perhaps?"

"I'm good," Steve replied before looking at Danny. "You good?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks," Danny answered.

"Okay then. Let me know if you need something," she reiterated, turning back to her computer.

Steve thought about requesting a sedative for Danny. The man wouldn't stop with the jittery leg. He put a steadying hand on Danny's knee, hoping to halt the movement.

Danny looked at the hand on his appendage and followed the path up the arm to the shoulders and finally to Steve's eyes. The nervous tension he found surprised him. "Sorry, I'll stop," he apologized.

"It's okay. It's gonna be okay," Steve stated with a lot more conviction than he felt.

"Sure it is," Danny replied unconvincingly. "Nothing to worry about." They sat with Steve's hand resting on Danny's knee until Steve's name was called.

Both men were pleasantly surprised to find Henry waiting for them. They hadn't seen him since Steve had been released from Tripler, the second time. "I can't say that's it's good to see you two again," Henry said in greeting,

They shook hands while chuckling. Even though Steve had said specifically why he was making the appointment when he called, Henry made him repeat everything, asking for more detail. He also asked for Danny's observations.

"Well, it sounds like an unfortunate timing of circumstances but let's run some tests just to be sure," Henry stated. The other two grimaced at the thought. "I want you to use your techniques like you normally would okay?"

Steve nodded. He simply wanted to get this over with. Rip the bandaid off so to speak. Henry didn't keep them waiting any longer. He put Steve through a similar, yet abbreviated version of tests he'd went through in the hospital. It was as trying as it had been the first time.

In a complete role reversal, Danny held onto Steve's leg to keep it from jumping while they waited for the results. To his credit Steve had done really well, only getting a little dizzy and throwing up once. (They'd purposely held off on lunch for that reason.)

Henry joined them after about thirty minutes. He was smiling. "Good news, Steve. Your triggers haven't changed. Based on the results of these tests, I can confidently say that it was a result of rare congruent circumstances that triggered the small episode, a chance in a million. Since it didn't impact your job in a significant manner, you are still cleared for work. The Navy and piloting are restricted as before."

"That's, that's good."

"Steve, you can rest assured that you are well on your way to recovery. It will probably never be complete but it won't hinder you in living a normal life.

Danny drew his brows together and sucked in his upper lip. He didn't want to be negative but something wasn't matching up. His concern for Steve forced him to speak up. "When we first started all this, you said he'd make a complete recovery. What's changed?"

"That's part of the bad news I need to tell you. He held up the MRI he'd taken before the tests. "This scan shows there is some scar tissue that's developed."

Steve brought his head up sharply upon hearing that. "So it is permanent. I'll have to resign my commission."

"No, that is not the case. You are no different than any other sailor that suffers from sea sickness. You won't need to leave the Navy," Henry correct firmly.

Steve thanked Henry and the men shook hands again. He was so busy processing the new information, he slid into the passenger seat without realizing it.

"Okay, it seems like I'm actually getting to drive my own car again," Danny observed. "What gives?"

"Huh? Um, yeah, just thinking," Steve mumbled.

"Well, don't think so hard, you'll burn out what remaining brain cells you have left." When Steve didn't reply, Danny tried again. "Seriously, what are you pondering so hard?"

"I think I'm going to be preventative and resign my commission," Steve replied.

"Hey!" Danny shouted. "Don't be making rash decisions! You still have four months. Give it those four months. See how it pans out."

"I don't know, Danno," Steve started, surprised by his friend's outburst.

"I do. What's four months? So much can change in four months. Wait the time out," Danny demanded. "Do it for me!"

Steve hid his surprise at the other man's vehemence. "Okay, buddy, I'll give it the four months."


	13. Chapter 13

While waiting for Kono to arrive, Chin and Danny pretended they weren't doing anything but cooling their heels, leaning on the car, while they were really keeping a close tab on the boss. Neither of them truly wanted to admit their feelings about the situation, Steve's first flight since his injury. It is always easier to ignore the elephant in the room.

"I'll flip you for it," Danny eventually said.

"You're his partner," Chin pointed out.

Danny frowned. "So what, that means I'm automatically the designated Steve wrangler?"

Chin shrugged, unrepentant. "If the combat boot fits, brah,"

"Chin Ho Kelly, you missed your calling. You should've been a yenta," Danny groused as he pushed himself away from the car.

"I think I'll add it to my resume," Chin chuckled at the detectives retreating back.

Not in the best of moods after the psych. eval. visit, Steve glared at the open door to the shotgun position on the helicopter like it was the gateway to a pit of vipers. He hated, hated that he still wasn't allowed to pilot. He also hated the small tendril of apprehension weaving it's way through his brain. The added queasiness in his stomach wasn't helping either. Danny's approach was a welcome distraction.

Knowing how jumpy Steve might be at the moment, Danny cautiously walked up next to his friend. "You gonna get in that thing or mentally magic yourself to the crime scene?"

Danny's grumbling had the desired effect, Steve laughed and climbed aboard. "Let's do this."

Chin, Danny and Kono climbed into the back. Buckling in, Kono left some slack in hers. Chin opened his mouth to say something about it but snapped it shut when Kono gave a knowing look and reached forward to put her hand on Steve's shoulder. She kept it there for the whole flight. Steve did his breathing and was pleased when he had no problems.

The flight up to Diamond Head Trail had been so easy, Steve didn't hesitate to jump back in the helicopter for the trip back down. Even though they mirrored the earlier journey, the results were not the same. Steve was sweating buckets and breathing heavily halfway through the descent. He was so far into an episode, he didn't register they'd landed or Chin and Danny yanking him from the bird and forcing him to the ground. Using the strut as support, Chin pulled him tight while demonstrating the breathing. Danny and Kono sat facing the men on each side, both gently rubbing Steve's legs. Within twenty minutes, Steve had himself under control. He was ready to stand again ten minutes later. Danny and Chin stood next to him just in case.

"Let's get you home, Steve," Chin said hoping the man would see reason.

"What're you talking about? I'm not going home, we've got a case," Steve growled. "And don't you two think you can have a silent conversation," gesturing between the two men, "I'm fine now. We've got work to do."

"Boss, we can handle this," Kono said. "This was a bad one. You should take some time to recover."

Chin jumped back in before Steve could respond, "She's right you know."

"Guys, I need to do my job. I promise if I feel even the slightest bit weird, I'll ride a desk the rest of the day," Steve swore, almost begging.

"Fine," Danny humphed, "but you are not driving for at least three hours. Non-negotiable." Steve caved under the three glares he was receiving. He vindicated himself, well he felt like he did, by not having any further problems the rest of the day, even with getting shot.

As grateful as he was to Jerry, Steve had refused to help the guy, wanting to do nothing more than go home, elevate his leg and maybe take a nap in front of the T.V. before calling it a night. He wasn't naive enough to believe that's what would actually happen. There was still the matter of the events of the morning, before the case. It seemed like days ago instead of a few short hours.

Steve knew Danny was still upset about their session. He also knew they needed to clear the air but he looked forward to it like he would a root canal. There was no way he was going to start the conversation. He was amazed Danny held off until the case was solved and they were sitting in their chairs on the beach. Danny'd showed up early evening to tell Steve about Reyes's visit and to check on him. He brought food so Steve let him stay. While eating, they strategized about what to do about Reyes. Danny getting more agitated with each sentence. By the time Steve had finally calmed him down, the man's hair was standing on end like a bandy rooster. Steve aimed him at the bathroom and a comb.

Danny threw some water on his face and smoothed down his do. He felt much better after talking to Steve. He rejoined Steve to help clean up supper. After tidying up they migrated outside, conversation light and trivial for the moment.

"I wanna know where you get the stones to lie to that lady," Danny states casually after they'd been sitting quietly for a while.

Steve studies the bottle of ice tea in his hand, wishing it was something stronger because this conversation would go so much easier if he was buzzed. "I didn't really lie."

"Well you sure as hell didn't tell the truth," Danny barked, suddenly a bundle of rage again.

"I told her a version of the truth," Steve hedged.

"A make believe version of the truth," Danny countered angrily.

"Okay, maybe," he admitted, not wanting to provoke Danny any further.

"So why'd you do it then?" Danny inquired again slightly calmer.

"It's my business."

"You know she probably has access to our records."

"Not our physical ones, it's against HIPPA," Steve pointed out. Danny stayed quiet. "I want to know what you said in your session that landed us there together in the first place."

"I told her the truth."

"About what?"

"About our partnership, our friendship."

"Well, what about. Details would be nice, Danno," Steve requested.

Danny turned his gaze towards the ocean. He really didn't want to get into this with Steve but he probably owed it to him. After all, they did have mandatory partners therapy. He didn't know how to phrase it so he wouldn't hurt his friend's feelings.

Steve shifted uncomfortably under the weight of Danny's silence. The man never had any trouble speaking his mind. The mere idea that he need to collect his thoughts worried Steve. "Danny," he said timidly.

Danny swung back to look Steve in the eye. "I told her about our little spats and how I feel about your control issues. I was letting off some steam, mostly. I didn't think she'd take it like she did."

Steve jerked back in surprise. "Wow."

"That all you have to say?" Danny asked in disbelief.

"Why didn't you talk to me first?" Steve asked hurt.

"Are you kidding me? I talk to you all the time. You were going through so much then, I didn't want to add to it."

"Jeezus, Danny."

"I just needed to talk. You had, have enough on you plate."

"Danny, I don't care what's going on, I am always there for you. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I do but you were a little busy. The therapist was a stop gap. Honest, that's all, honestly," Danny whispered.

"Hey, I understand but from now on, you come to me or the rest of the team," Steve declared.

Danny inhaled and let it out slowly. "Yeah, okay."

"Danny," Steve warned.

"I said okay," Danny said with more conviction.

"We're ohana, Danny," Steve implored.

"Yes, we're ohana and we stick together," Danny stated.

They fell silent, both staring out into the night. Danny finished the beer he started and rose to leave. Steve followed his partner into the house, crutches making the trip a tad challenging, where they took care of the recycling. They made it to the front door before either spoke again.

"Pick you up in the morning? Since you're an invalid again, you can do the paperwork from today's case," Danny said.

"Sounds good," Steve replied easily.


	14. Chapter 14

Steve approached the two birds with trepidation, a condition making him feel slightly ashamed. His mind kept telling him it'd been weeks since his last episode. His nerves simultaneously told him it was a helicopter ride that brought it on and they weren't making a short trip to Diamond Head. Moloka'i was twenty-five miles away.

Lou strolled up beside him. "Here eat this," he commanded handing over a ginger candy. At Steve's questioning expression he added, "Renee restocked our supply.

"Thanks," Steve said quietly.

"Yup. Now how about we get this circus on the road."

Though still disgruntled he couldn't be one of the pilots, Steve climbed aboard feeling better. Kono and Jerry sandwiched him in on the rear seat. Jerry's equipment out across from them. Lou, Chin and Danny rode in the second chopper, guarding Valentine. Jerry helped take Steve's mind off the trip by coaxing the commander into practicing the conversations Jerry planned to use as lures for their targets.

The altitude changes forced Steve to continually pop his ears. He relinquished the driver's seat to Chin for their trip into the camp. Valentine, an observant bastard, picked up on the underlying current.

"There something wrong with him? the killer asked Danny, "cause if there is, we are going to have problems with Bagosa. We need all the manpower we can get."

"He's fine," Danny replied succinctly.

Valentine rolled his eyes. "You need to be in top form going up against Bagosa is all I'm saying."

"Why don't you let us worry about that while you worry about him getting to you before we get him," Danny snarled, effectively shutting the other man up.

By the time all the targets had vacated the camp, Steve was fighting fit. It was a good thing too as he was the only one on the team to get into a physical altercation with the hit men. Landing on the ground after flying through the window knocked the wind out of him for only a second. He immediately fought his assailant, his movements quick and smoother than ever. He would reflect later and attribute it to his daily exercises.

It didn't take long to cuff and gather all the crooks, handing them over to the local police for processing. The FBI would be involved in short order. They took Nick Mercer back with them to Oahu. The guy may have had a change in perspective but he still needed to answer for his crimes. At least on Oahu, the team could vouch for his cooperation.

If the day hadn't already been long enough, Steve finds himself in the air once again, this time on a privately owned Boeing 777. It belongs to a friend of a friend of a friend who happened to owe Steve a major favor. That's the story he tells Danny and will go to his grave swearing it's true. It was a small thing to cash in on the debt. Danny had been frantic at the thought of transportation to Columbia. "One simply doesn't take $18.5 million dollars onto a commercial flight in their carry-on, Steven."

Danny's only comment when they arrived at the airport was, "I'll gladly take 'classified' as a response to my unasked question."

The large plane allowed them the freedom to move around which was a good thing as Danny couldn't stop pacing. Steve tried a couple of times to get Danny to sack out but gave up, realizing it as futile. Thankfully, Steve wasn't having any issues other than being bone tired. He checked on Danny one last time and succumbed willingly to sleep.

Steve woke to the sound and jar of the landing gear locking into place. He tried to stretch but was hindered by a weight on his leg. He raised his head enough to see his partner's head pillowed on his thigh and said partner was drooling. He jiggled his leg a little. "Hey, Danno. Rise and shine, we're about to land."

They are pushed for time so they hit the ground running. It's amazing what adrenaline can do for a body. They made it to the address Reyes gave them with little time to spare, a fact the drug dealer pointed out quickly. Steve stayed quiet, hiding his symptoms from Danny. This was so not needed right now. He kept his shit together in order to make sure Danny kept this shit together. Again, adrenaline is amazing.

The pilot didn't blink at the oil drum that replaced the duffle bags. She was paid way too much to be asking questions. Steve settled Danny into one of the four seats still in the plane and excused himself to the lavatory, positive Danny didn't notice his absence. Not really the place he wanted to do deep breathing but he sure as hell wasn't going to add to his friend's burden, besides on the positive side if he started throwing up, it was convenient.

He must have been in there longer than he thought because the door was being wrenched open and he was facing an irate partner. "What the hell, you stupid son-of-a-bitch! Why didn't you say something!" Steve threw up on Danny's shoes.

Danny managed to get Steve out to the main cargo area and seated with one of the two buckets he'd found sitting on his lap. Danny used the other bucket and some bottled water to clean his shoes and the floor. He rejoined Steve in short order. "How you doing?"

"Better," Steve managed.

"Liar," Danny accused.

"Maybe."

"You know, as far as distractions go, this one's a doozy."

"Hey, I try," Steve said on the exhale.

"Go big or go home, huh?"

"Something like that."

Danny had left Steve sitting on the floor, leaning against the seat because the seats were fixed and there was no way to recline. "You wanna move up to a cushion?" he asked gently.

Steve debated for a moment. "Yeah, this floor is getting harder by the minute."

Just as he managed to control fall into the seat, the plane lurched with turbulence. Danny grabbed the seat back and armrest in an effort to stay upright, he barely succeeded. The pilot's voice echoed in the bay, "You guys might wanna buckle up. We've hit a storm front and it looks like we're in for a bumpy ride for a while." Steve will never admit he whimpered and Danny'll back him up on that.

"Okay, this is how it's going to go. You, babe are going to stay right where you are while I'm going to empty and rinse both these buckets. You will not toss your cookies while I'm doing this. I will then come back here and join you. At that point, you are free to utilize the bucket as you need though I'd rather you'd refrain from doing so as I am sure you would also. Are we in agreement on this plan of action?" Danny declared. He interpreted Steve's tight lipped groan as a yes.

Danny compared his self appointed task to the time he'd let his siblings talk him into going into the new fun house that had just opened on the boardwalk. He really didn't care for them but he gave in under the pressure of three sets of puppy dog eyes pleading with him. He vividly remembered the shifting floor, the spinning tunnel and the padded maze. Right now, he felt like he was back there again except he was carrying buckets instead of Matty. Matt had gotten scared about halfway through when the clowns popped out of nowhere. He'd leapt into Danny's arms and clung to him like a limpet. Danny didn't have the heart to make him get down. Oh, god! Matty!

Danny relished the feel of the pair of strong arms that wrapped around him, holding him tight and secure in a warm embrace. He let himself gradually relax into his best friend as he listened to the soothing cadence of Steve repeating, "I've got you, buddy," over and over.

It could've been minutes or hours, he wasn't sure, till he got his act together enough to notice they were sitting on the floor, inches away from the seats. Steve was holding him much like the way Danny held Grace when she needed comfort. He blushed to the roots of his hair but Steve didn't seem to notice or he was ignoring it. It was most likely the later because Steve is exceptionally observant.

"I think we've found a cure for your episodes. Your partner just needs to have an emotional breakdown and cry all over your shirt," Danny joked to break up what he considered an awkward moment.

"I'll gladly go through a hundred episodes if it meant you'd never have to go through another breakdown like this," Steve replied earnestly.

"I know you would. That's why I love ya, babe."

Steve pulled back a little. "And here I thought you loved me for my willingness to put both our lives in danger."

Danny gave him a water smile. "That too, babe."

"How about we get our asses of this floor? I don't know about you but mine's cold and going numb. We will be landing in a couple of hours. I think we should both try for some shut-eye in the interim," Steve suggested.

"I could go for that," Danny agreed. It took them a couple of minutes to disentangle and settle in the seats. Steve chose to keep a bucket on his lap, simply precautionary. Both men fell into fitful dozes.

Steve was pleased to see that he'd woken before Danny. He had things he needed to do for his friend and he was certain Danny'd bitch and argue with him about them. Steve made sure he was relatively balanced and worked his way to the cockpit. He needed to know how far our they were and if it was safe to use his cell.

Standing as far away from his partner as he could, Steve made several calls. He asked Chin to pick them up from the airport. He got Kono to make sure there was enough food at Danny's to last for a few days, easy to make stuff. Max agreed to meet them at the strip to take care of Matt's body.n The last call he made, the one that would piss Danny off the most, was to Clara and Eddie Williams. Danny would forgive him eventually.

He was back in his seat when Danny roused. "Are we there yet?"

Steve smiled a how young Danny sounded. "Almost, partner."

Danny stretched, popping several joints in the process. "Man, I feel like crap and I know," he paused to take a whiff at his underarm, "I could use a shower."

"You and me both, pal. I'm in serious need of a toothbrush as well."

Danny stretched again as a grim expression settled on his features. "I need to make some phone calls."

"The most urgent ones are already done," Steve said cautiously. Danny stared, stunned, long enough to make Steve blurt, "I wanted to help, save you some."

Danny shook himself out of his amazed stupor. "I don't know what to say."

"Nothing to say. Ohana remember."

"Thanks," Danny whispered.

The announcement they'd be wheels down in twenty prevented Steve from answering. Neither of them had even noticed they were that close to the islands. They buckled up and mentally prepared for what awaited them upon landing. Well, they prepared as best as they could anyway. Everything was as Steve requested when they disembarked.

Steve sagged against the door as it closed behind him, relieved to finally be home. It was late or really early, depending on how you looked at it. Danny'd insisted on accompanying Matt's body to the morgue. Steve and Chin weren't about to let him go alone so they manhandled their teammate into Steve's truck and followed the ME's van. Danny remained eerily stoic during the whole process only uttering, "not that he deserves it but thank you anyway," response to Max's heartfelt, "I promise to take good care of him, Detective Williams."

Chin volunteered to stay with Danny so Steve could go home and get some sleep, only Danny argued. Steve pushed off the door and took a step before he realized he didn't have a destination in mind, Hunger gnawed at his belly, exhaustion fogged his brain and stench cloyed his body. Okay, food first. He snagged two slices of left over pizza, eating them on the way up the stairs and into the bathroom where he stripped and stepped under the spray, water as hot as he could stand it. He stayed in till the water ran tepid. Screw the three minute rule. He collapsed into bed without completely drying off.

He woke to a text from Danny. _You called my folks. We will be discussing this at length when I get my shit together, Steven. I'll send you my itinerary when I know it._


	15. Chapter 15

Danny paced the small room, six tiles one direction, six tiles back, one hundred and eighty inches with each round trip. Figure in possibly two hundred trips, he'd completed over half a mile and still the man in the bed hadn't so much as twitched. It wasn't surprising considering the amount of foreign substances coursing through his bloodstream and the bullet crease on his forehead. It didn't matter that it had only been an hour since they'd put Steve in a room. Today, Danny wasn't a patient man.

Wo Fat was dead. Steve was lying in a hospital bed being pumped full of saline to flush out the cocktail of drugs the dead bastard filled him with. The doctors didn't dare give him any more than saline as they were still analyzing the chemicals. Danny was mildly worried about the amount of fluids. The nurse had already empty the urine bag once but Danny trusted the staff at Tripler so he kept his council. He took comfort in the steady beeps of the heart monitor.

Steve wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't. He smelt antiseptic and stale coffee. The beep of a monitor and smells confirmed his belief he was in the hospital and he'd had a watch dog for his entire stay. He opened his eyes to find Danny sitting next to his bed, a sight that was fast becoming too common.

"How long have I been here?" he croaked.

"Long enough for me to read through all the books Grace loaded on my phone," Danny replied.

"So not that long then."

"Nice to hear you haven't lost your sense of humor."

Steve shifted a little which caused a pain spike in his head. Danny didn't miss the pained grimace. "The docs won't give you anything yet."

Steve knew Danny wanted to say something more but was obviously reluctant. "I'm all here, Danny. I know what year it is and that my dad's gone."

Danny shrugged, unrepentant for his caution. "I'm gonna go tell the nurse you're awake." He saw Steve's small smile. "What's that look for?"

"I've got a feeling of de ja vu," Steve replied.

"Goof," Danny responded, leaving to get the nurse.

They release Steve after five days and a battery of test. Luckily he suffered no long term side effects from the drugs. The gun shot to the head left him with only a concussion and not aggravating his vestibular trauma. The first thing Steve demanded was to see Wo Fat's body. He needed to see for himself the guy was truly dead, he'd really shot him and hadn't made it up in one of his drug fueled dreams.

"I'm happy to see you are doing better, Commander," Max greeted him.

"Thanks, Max," Steve replied.

"If you'll follow me." Max led him to the drawers, pulling open number three. "as you can see, the man is truly deceased."

Steve surveyed the body of his arch enemy. He felt strangely detached. All these years, it's finally over and yet he still didn't have all the answers. He turned to Chin. "I'm ready to go home. Thanks again, Max."

Chin has many attributes that cause Steve to like him but the one that held the most sway was the man's eerily accurate intuition. The intuition that told Chin Steve had no desire to discuss anything right now. Chin simply waved him to lead the way and followed him out the door. They rode in companionable silence to Steve's house. Steve dropped him at the door with a quick, "Someone will swing by tomorrow to check on you and before you say it's not necessary I'll remind you that it's as much for us as it is for you so save your breath."

The air in the house felt different, lighter like the shroud of his father's death had finally been lifted. He could finally breath better. He still had a huge pile of baggage to deal with considering his mother and Joe, but he can firmly put the solved stamp on this portion of the file. Steve looked around the room, eyes landing on the spot where his father died. For the first time, he didn't see the blood stains.

Steve decided a shower was the first order of business. His SEAL buddies would give him so much grief over the amount of Hollywood showers he'd indulged in lately. He also feared the day Danny found out. He'd never hear the end of it especially if Danny also found out that Steve had put in a larger water heater when the old one died a while back.

He checked his phone while he dried off. There was on text message from Chin. _Indian food is on it's way in 30. Paid for. Go to bed early._ He could do nothing but chuckle. He noted the time on the text and the current time. He had about five minutes. He quickly pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank and went downstairs to wait.

The knock on the door was right on time. He opened the door to find Ellie standing there with take out bags dangling from her hands. "You sure do get yourself into some insane situations don't you," she said as she pushed past him to set the bags on the coffee table.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he said, closing the door and following her while absently toying with the bandage on his forehead.

Ellie gave him a pointed look. "You are a truly terrible liar but I'm going to give you a pass for right now because I am hungry and Indian does not taste good cold."

"Thank you for being so magnanimous," Steve laughed. He joined her where she lounged on the couch. "Conscripted or volunteer?"

"Purely volunteer, purely selfish. Your team is so protective, it's like breaking into Fort Knox to get to see you. I read that you were kidnapped and you killed two people besides almost dying yourself."

Steve decided to be polite and finish chewing before replying. He also needed to buy some time to formulate a reply. "I guess that sums it up."

"Exactly. It sums it up. I want the details," Ellie stated firmly.

"Ellie," Steve cautioned.

"Steve," she said, "I'm not leaving until I hear the whole story from you."

Steve started with his mother's supposed death and kept talking until he ran out of words. Ellie interrupted a couple of times to make sure she understood but otherwise listened intently. Steve finished his last bite and wiped his mouth waiting for her reaction.

"Wow, that's more than I expected," she admitted.

"You aren't running for the door," Steve pointed out.

"No I'm not. I have a feeling being friends with you is going to keep my life interesting."

"I'll do my best," Steve promised.

Ellie stuck around to clean up and illicit a promise that Steve would head up to bead the minute she left. She made him show his hands the whole time. "I'm learning," she claimed at his affronted look.

Steve stifled a yawn as he climbed the stairs. He sank down into his mattress, absently remembering Aunt Deb was due into port in two weeks. He'd forgotten all about it with all that had went down lately. He groaned. He was looking forward to her visit but he knew he'd have to tell her everything. Sighing heavily, his sleep muzzled brain told him to worry about it tomorrow or sometime in the next seven days of his medical leave.

The sun wormed its way through the deck door to bore into his skin. He'd forgotten to shut the curtains. Rolling over, the clock greeted him with bright green numbers, 7:03. For the first time in over a week, he felt rested. Stretching, he winced at the pain that lanced across his brow when he moved his head too far. At least the headache he sported since he'd been shot was gone. He was really tired of being injured.

"Hey, yo, super SEAL! You alive up there?" Danny shouted from the base of the stairs.

"And kickin'. I'll be right down," Steve yelled back, disgruntled he hadn't heard his partner open the door.

"I'll make the coffee." Steve grinned at the response.

Danny was pouring juice and arranging pastries when Steve joined him in the kitchen. "Thought you were making coffee."

"I am," Danny said turning back to the stove, "for me. You, my friend, are restricted."

"Sometimes I regret giving you POA," Steve moaned, accepting the glass he was being offered.

"Nah, you really don't. You need someone to watch your back, professionally and personally. Especially personally lately."

"And you appointed yourself to that role?"

"No, you did, the day you conscripted me onto your little team," Danny answered.

"And you've been holding it over me ever since."

"A wise man knows how to exploit his assets an I am a very wise man. I'm fairly certain we've had this conversation before."

"You keep telling yourself that, pal. We have in the not so distant past. So you're my check in person today. Awfully early isn't it?"

"Well, let's try to not have it again and actually I'm not it's Lou today," Danny replied.

"Deal. So why are you here? Not that I don't appreciate the pastries."

"I'm here solely for the company," Danny stated.

"Well, I'm grateful. You guys on a big case? It is early even for you," Steve asked.

"Nah, Grace had a cheer thing that started at six-thirty, she needed to be there at six."

Steve whistled. "Man, are they all that early?"

"Most are yeah. If I'd known that when she said she wanted to cheer, I'd have thought twice about letting her."

"Nah, you wouldn't have."

"You're right I wouldn't have," Danny agreed.

"And you call me a half baked cookie."

"Takes one to know one, babe."

They munched their way through a couple pastries a piece. Danny declared he had to go if he wanted to get to work somewhat on time. He left Steve with the warning that Lou's visit would be unscheduled so Steve had better behave himself.

Steve not only managed to behave himself that day but the whole two weeks until Aunt Deb's arrival. Danny had even thanked him multiple times for allowing everyone a "breather." Steve chuckled at the memory while he waited for Deb and Leonard to get off the ship. He was anxious. Yeah, anxious was a good word. He'd told Aunt Deb about his run in with Wo Fat, it had been impossible not to but he'd managed to avoid telling hr about his ear trouble. He knew he needed to but he wanted to tell her in person. She deserved as much.

Steve decided he was becoming an expert in waring emotions. He was upset by Deb's news and relieved that the same news let him off the hook. The call to work was icing on the cake. He was a picture of reasonable concern and relief as he left his aunt and her fiancee. The case awaited. Steve couldn't lie, he was happy for the reprieve.

Danny stared at the box on his desk. Steve sat with his arms crossed, also staring at the box. They'd been there for a while, mostly silent after Steve explained how he'd come into possession of the package.

Not knowing what to say about it yet, Danny started with, "How'd the whole talk with Deb go?"

Steve shot him a dirty look. "I just told you," he replied tipping his head towards the box.

"No, I disagree. You haven't told me everything," Danny countered.

"How do you know I haven't?" Steve questioned.

"Because I know you, Steve."

"Fine. We talked a little about Catherine and her decision to stay in Afghanistan."

"That's good. How'd she take the news of your injury?"

Steve shifted in his hair and mumbled, "I didn't tell her."

"I'm sorry but it sounded like you said you didn't tell her," Danny repeated.

Steve shifted again. "I didn't."

When he realized Steve wasn't going to say any more, Danny prodded, "You gonna tel me why?"

"She doesn't need the added stress," Steve replied easily. Danny nodded his head and pursed his lips. "You not arguing with me?" Steve continued.

"No, for once, I'm in full agreement. Deb doesn't need this on her plate too."

Steve nodded back and they fell into silence again until Danny couldn't resist and brought up the box. Yeah, that's enough potential stress on its own.

Sitting at Aunt Deb's wedding watching her marry Leonard. Steve knew he'd made the right decision by not telling her about his injury. She deserved to be happy and as carefree as possible.


	16. Chapter 16

The military taught Steve to never become complacent, never. Civilian life had soften him apparently because he'd been living under a false security blanket. He hadn't had an episode in so long, he'd almost forgotten that they were still a possibility. He couldn't stop the wave of disappointment seeping through him at his own stupidity.

The flight to Columbia hadn't bee too bad. The ginger and breathing exercises worked. Kono and Lou kept watchful eyes on him the whole flight. Joe (and yes, he'd told the man for safety reasons) maintained an air of "suck it up and deal" during the flight. Steve had but he couldn't keep it up. Danny's life was at stake and Steve was on the verge of vomiting or passing out, whichever was easier. He couldn't even muster the strength to be grateful the episode hit as they wee landing at their target location.

"You okay, son?" Joe asked in his ear as Steve leaned back against the pallet stack.

Steve grunted his response. Lou and Kono had immediately moved to their aid positions once it'd been safe to do so but Steve waved them off. Their mission was more important. He tossed the camera to Frank Bama. They needed to hustle and he was not going to be a reason for a delay.

"We're almost done," Joe informed him, breaking his reverie.

"Good," Steve managed.

"You going to be okay to fly outta here?"

"No choice," Steve stated right before he finally lost the battle to keep his stomach contents inside.

With an impressive display of athleticism, Lou rushed over and slid behind Steve into his therapy position. "I got you man, I got ya."

Joe stood back, getting out of the way, not knowing what to do. "I'll go help finish up."

Neither of the two men on the ground acknowledged the statement. Lou continued to work through the therapy with Steve. By the time they were ready to go, Steve was able to stand up even if the world still tilted and swayed. It took all of them to get him in the chopper and buckled in. Kono started a pat down of his pockets.

"Hey, he better not toss his cookies on my bird," Bama yelled as he climbed into the cockpit.

"No worries," Kono called back as she shook the bottle she pulled out of the side pocket of Steve's cargos.

"What's that?" Joe asked as Kono stuffed two caplets into Steve's mouth followed by a bottled water.

"His rescue meds," she replied cautiously as she wasn't sure how much information her boss wanted to share.

Steve struggled to swallow the pills. Even with the water, they wanted to come back up. When it finally felt like they would stay down, he raised his head to look Joe in the eye. "It's a mild sedative. Knocks me out enough that my inner ear and brain don't fight each other. With or without them, I'm no good to you guys right now. At least with them you won't have to worry about me puking all over."

"What if something happens?" Joe asked.

"Something happens, you leave me. Save yourselves." Joe started to protest, Steve cut him off, "I mean it. It's what we've agreed upon. The team knows my wishes."

"Jeezus," Joe muttered.

"Hey, we set to take off? I don't want to be on the ground any loner than we have to," Frank yelled down.

"Take us up," Steve yelled back.

As they rose into the air, Steve felt the drugs start to take affect. This was the first time he had even had to use them and he didn't' know what to expect. The doctors said they were simply really strong motion sickness pills, unfortunately they didn't come in a non-drowsy form. He felt floaty disconnected, effectively out of commission. Completely unaware of Kono moving his head to a better position, Steve drifted off.

It was a minor benefit that the meds didn't knock him out to the point where Steve was completely out of it. He roused long enough to transfer to the jeep and again to their flight out of Columbia. The meds started wearing off while they waited for their flight.

Kono charged herself with monitoring Steve's condition. She couldn't help it, with everything she was dealing with, she needed a focus. Steve instinctively knew it and, against his nature, let her run with it. It's not like he had a choice.

"I don't think we're going to give you another dose. We'll just deal with it if you start puking again. Lou, make sure you gather several barf bags before we sit down," Kono instructed. "Oh, Joe, make sure we're over the wings less turbulence, even if we're further from the restrooms." Not a one of them argued.

"Can I have a ginger ale?" Steve asked quietly.

"Oh, sure. I should have thought of that," Kono apologized. "You wanna try some food?"

Steve paled and turned a little green. "Nuh."

"Translated, 'Hell, No!'," Lou commented.

"Yeah, that couldn't have been any clearer," Joe said.

Lou cocked his head at the announcement. "That's our flight. You need some help, hoss?"

Steve made to stand up, swaying before he got upright. "I might need a little."

The four of them made quite a sight boarding the airplane. The other passengers gave them funny looks. Joe couldn't resist. "One heck of a bachelor party." He thumbed at Kono. "She got almost as many girls as the three of us combined." The attendant responded with raised eyebrows.

Lou and Kono sandwiched Steve between them. Joe took the seat across the aisle. He only conceded to Kono because he didn't know what to do if Steve had issues again. A situation he fully intended to remedy as soon as he could even if he had to go behind Steve's back to do so.

Steve took a deep breath and held it as they taxied to the runway. He had wanted to be asleep before take off but that didn't happen. Even Lou's death glare hadn't stopped the kids behind them from kicking the seats. He tried to distract himself by trying to figure out a way to vomit on the punks without it looking deliberate. He was naval intelligence, he should be able to come up with some type of plan.

Steve managed to drift off after Joe nonchalantly mentioned that he once took down a cougar with his bare hands and his belt. It was probably more the mother who got the hint but the end result is what mattered. Steve did chuckle at the thought of what Danny would say about Joe's way with kids as he succumbed to sleep. Kono patted his arm and smiled, having made an educated guess at his thoughts when he murmured, "Ah, Danno."

Turbulence caused most of the passengers to use the barf bags. Steve amazingly used only two. He held off till landing for the second. Lou drove them to HQ so they could regroup. Steve was ready to go by the time they'd located their prey. He stubbornly pulled himself together for Danny.

They watched Alexander leave with his tail between his legs. "You still put on a good front," Joe observed as the tail lights disappeared.

"As long as it works when I need it too," Steve responded.

"Get in," Joe ordered gesturing to the cab. "I'm driving."

"Thanks, Joe." Steve climbed in without argument.

"I'll drop you off at home and catch a cab," Joe said as they pulled away.

Steve gave a brief wave to Joe before he closed and locked the house door. Joe wasn't exaggerating when he said Steve was putting on a front, Steve was exhausted. He eyed the stairs with a weary glare. Recliner it is. It would probably be better for his vertigo anyway.

His phone beeped. _You need help tonight?_

 _No but thanks for the offer. Not attempting stairs_

 _Call if you need anything. Hope your recliner is as comfortable as mine._

 _Thought husbands got banished to couches?!_

 _Renee has some heart, couch too short. See you in morning._

 _Yep._

Since he was by himself, he decided to forgo pajama and opted for his underwear. He settled down with a sigh. His lids had barely met when his phone chimed. It was a reach to pick his phone up from the table but the effort was worth it. Alexander hadn't wasted any time. Danny would be on a flight home in two hours. Steve set the alarm on his phone and actually slept.

Steve called in a few favors so he cold board the plane to "assist" a passenger before anyone else was allowed to deplane. He found Danny in coach. Small mercies, he had the row to himself. Ignoring the angry glares and disgruntled comments from a few passengers, Steve helped his friend off the plane to the wheelchair waiting on the jetway Steve braced himself for the protests he was expecting. When Danny didn't say a word, Steve's concern went through the roof.

"Let's get you to a hospital, buddy," Steve said as he pointed the chair towards the main terminal.

"I wanna see Grace," Danny whispered.

"And you will, after you've been cleared by a medical professional and you've cleaned up. You would only scare Grace if you show up looking like you do right now," Steve reasoned.

Danny groaned as Steve went over the break between the jetway and the building. "I don't have the energy to argue with you right now so do what you want."

"No arguing? I'm marking this one in my calendar," Steve gloated.

"Yeah, yeah. Enjoy it while it lasts. Try missing most of the bumps, would ya?"

"As you wish," Steve teased back.

The minute they were in the truck, Danny reclined the seat and closed his eyes. Steve was grateful for that so Danny wouldn't see how many worried glances Steve threw his way just getting out of the airport.

"I'm not going to expire despite evidence to the contrary," Danny murmured.

"No you're not but I'm going to keep tabs regardless," Steve said.

"Only you would believe they could heal someone by sheer force of will."

"Damn straight!"

The remainder of the ride was silent and thankfully uneventful. Steve had called Max earlier and the ME set it up to fast track Danny through the admitting process. They were quickly assigned a room and a doctor arrived shortly after Danny was in a gown and laying on a bed. Steve glued himself to his friend's side, helping when Danny couldn't do something on his own.

"Mr. Williams, I'm Dr. Thorne. I'll be your physician today. From your chart, I see you've been beaten. Is that correct?"

Danny raised a hand and made a small waving motion towards Steve. Steve correctly interpreted the gesture. "That's correct," he answered.

The doctor turned to Steve. "And where did this beating take place?"

"I hardly think that's relevant to his care," Steve said.

"I'm simply trying to discern if a crime has been committed. It dictates how I proceed with the examination," the doctor informed then.

"For god's sake, it was a Columbian prison. now can we get on with this? I wanna see my daughter," Danny growled.

Steve was impressed. The doctor didn't even blink, instead moved efficiently and carefully with his exam. Three hours later, the partners, loaded down with prescriptions, made their way to Danny's so he could shower and change before Steve drove him to see Grace.

"You need any help with…" Steve broke of to point at the scrubs then hospital gave Danny.

Danny scrunched his eyes in consideration. "Yeah, I don't think I can get my arms up high enough to get the shirt off."

Steve pulled out his pocket knife and quickly sliced the shirt form neck to hem. "There you go. Take as much time as you need in the shower."

Danny patted Steve's arm. "Thanks, babe."

Pain killers and muscle relaxants were sometimes a man's best friend. Steve knew they were the only reason Danny made it through visiting Grace and getting back home. Steve made sure his buddy was as comfortable as possible before he left with a promise to check on Danny tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17

Despite how much Danny was enjoying listening to Jerry croon, he couldn't curb the need to check on Steve. He tried to be subtle but apparently he was failing spectacularly if Kono's smirk was anything to go by. He raised his eyebrows and bottle slightly, acknowledging he'd been caught out. Kono tipped her bottle towards Steve to say she'd notice too.

"For God's sake you two, let the man indulge once in a while," Lou proclaimed.

Steve froze, bottle half way to his mouth, trying to deduce what was going on. Gathering his wits, he set the bottle down. "What? I haven't had a beer in months," he whined defensively.

"Precisely. We were wondering what brought about the slacking," Kono said.

"It seems like a fitting tribute," Steve said with a nod to Jerry. At the disbelieving looks he added, "I'm stopping at one, promise."

"I don't know, I'm thinking two or three would be okay," Danny said.

Steve quirked his lips, Lou let out a guffaw and Kono giggled. "You really loosening up the reigns, Danno?" Steve teased.

"Just this once, pal, but if you're a good boy, I'll relax them in the future," Danny ribbed back.

"I'm gonna stop at one. I can already feel the effects," Steve stated.

Danny's expression turned serious. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good, just really know my limits tonight."

"Well, that's a first," Lou joked.

"Cocky is not a good look on you, Lou," Danny said.

Their chuckling was interrupted by Jerry joining them. He blushed at the compliments they gave him. "Hey, where's Chin? I thought he was going to join us."

"Yeah he should be here by now," Kono said checking her watch. "I'm gonna send a quick text."

Chin called back immediately. Kono stepped out into the lobby to take the call. The guys made small talk until she returned to fill them in on what Chin was doing.

"Does he need our help?" Steve asked, already reaching for his wallet.

"He said no. HPD is already on the scene."

"I think it's our cue to call it a night," Danny declared, tossing some bills on the table to cover his share. "Come on, babe, I'll give you a ride."

Steve reluctantly admitted his first beer in months left him a tiny bit tipsy. "I'm gonna take you up on that."

"Bit of light weight these days huh hoss," Lou stated.

"Maybe," Steve grudgingly mumbled, following Danny out of the club.

Steve started to head for the driver's door before he altered his course. "Habit," he muttered at his partner's amused look.

"Tell me about it," Danny snorted. They climbed in and he got them on the road. "You think Chin told Kono everything? Cause I gotta say I'm thinking he didn't"

Steve scrubbed his jaw. "You've always had good instincts, partner. I'm thinking you're right."

"He'll tell us when he's ready," Danny said with a questioning lilt.

"He will," Steve stated firmly.

"I know."

Traffic was light so they had an easy drive. Danny dropped Steve off and headed for home after he made Steve promise to drink a boatload of water and hit the sack. Steve laughed. Danny took it as confirmation. Steve exaggerated his waver to the door until Danny honked at him.

Steve slept decently that night, only having one nightmare. He dreamt he was back in Afghanistan with Catherine but this time they'd both been captured. He was forced to watch as Cath was tortured. He couldn't get to her. There was a clear plastic wall separating them. The weird aspect was their captors didn't ask why they were in Afghanistan, instead the Taliban kept asking her why she'd run off and left Steve to their mercy. He woke up yelling, "I told her to go! I told her to go!" It took a swim and a long shower to clear the memory from his head enough to face the day.

Danny arrived as the coffee finished brewing. He took one long hard look at his friend and asked, "You have an episode after I left last night?"

"No. Why? I look that bad?"

"You don't look that good."

"Just another nightmare is all," Steve stated.

"Oh, is that all? It must've been a doozy cause you look like crap. Maybe you should take the day off."

"I'm fine. I get a feeling it's going to be a quiet day, week even," Steve replied.

"From your mouth to the criminals' ears," Danny said, leading the way to the car.

They actually did, for them, have a couple of quiet weeks so it was with ease and pleasure that Steve granted Kono's time off request to sail around the islands in an outrigger. As he stepped up to hug her, he briefly wished he was going on an adventure too. Man versus the elements, no distractions. He quickly kiboshed the idea knowing Danny wouldn't let him go anyway, especially since Steve had barely got this medical clearance to pilot back. He shook his head when he realized that he'd mentally transferred decisions about his physical well being to his best friend. When had that happened?

The case they caught did little to distract the team from their worry over Kono but until they had concrete evidence that she wasn't okay, they needed to concentrate on finding the meth dealers. Chin's personal connection to the case didn't help either. It couldn't be solved fast enough and Kono's distress call put them into hyper overdrive.

As they're rearing up, Danny reached out to grab Steve's bicep. "You run through your breathing yet or taken you meds?"

"I took the ginger pills, haven't had time to do the other," Steve admitted.

"Well, we need to take the time. We don't want a repeat of Columbia." At Steve's face, he continued, "Didn't think I knew about that one did you?"

"No, I didn't. I'm…"

"If you're about to say 'fine,' stop. Fine now does not equate to fine later. You'll be no use to Kono if you're busy turning your insides out," Danny scolded. "You either take the time now or I'll have you grounded."

"Daniel" Steve growled a warning.

"Steven," Danny growled back, not the least bit intimidated.

Steve didn't notice Chin behind him until the older man spoke, "Danny's right. We'll all run through them."

The men were finishing up when the pilot called out, "We're ready for take off."

Even though he wanted to still be searching for Kono, a small part of him was grateful to be back on land. He didn't have any problems while they were out but Steve's ears had a funny, itchy feeling. His relief at Chin's announcement that Kono had been found allowed him to acknowledge the feeling.

Danny walked up beside him and forced something into his hand. "Here, use these. It'll help."

Steve looked down at his hand to find two Q-tips and a stick of chewing gum. "I don't chew gum."

"Make an exception," Danny laughed. "How'd you do otherwise?"

"Not too bad," Steve replied.

Danny slapped Steve's chest with the back of his hand. "Hey, we're making progress then. We should celebrate. Kono's safe and you made it through a flight without issues."

"Can't think of any better reason to celebrate. You payin'?"

Danny gave him an assessing look. "You forgot your wallet," he stated.

"That's why you're a detective," Steve snarked.


	18. Chapter 18

If Steve was a conspiracy nut, he'd be a tad paranoid about the number of times his phone rang right before he was about to start a serious conversation. As he isn't, right now he's simply thankful for the reprieve. Catherine's sudden reappearance left his thoughts in a complete jumble. The invite to breakfast popped out before his brain and his mouth had time to coordinate so the new case was a godsend.

Chasing down a stolen nuke tended to capture your complete attention. Even Danny's brief interrogation didn't distract, much. All the things Danny asked about sacred Steve even if he didn't want to admit it but Danny didn't ask about the biggest topic. It was only because his partner didn't know Steve had told Catherine. Hopefully he'd never figure it out either, cause Steve really didn't want to have that conversation with his friend.

That night, case supposedly closed, he and Cath were too tired with adrenaline let down to talk. She actually slept in the guest bedroom, which should have set off alarms but Steve silenced them before they clanged. Cath had been gone when he woke in the morning and when she got back, sequestered inside getting ready for the wedding. When he heard someone coming his way, Steve initially thought it was Catherine. He sighed in relief when it turned out to be Danny. Catherine joined them and Danny left after brief small talk, traitor. Steve sighed in relief again when he was "saved by the bell" of his ringing phone. He still wasn't ready to have the needed conversation with Catherine.

If he could turn back time, Steve would gladly go back to the morning's uncomfortably but he couldn't and the team had to deal again with the nuke. As he and Danny exited the helicopter and he saw Catherine and Kono standing, waiting, he regretted not telling Cath all that was going on earlier. He was out of time to correct his error. His hands started shaking and the world slanted sideways as he looked down at his watch. He stopped as the others headed for the cars, he couldn't make it.

"Hey, Steve, you coming?" Catherine called when she realized the man wasn't at her side.

Lou turned to see what the hold up was and quickly switched to a dead run with Danny right behind him. They caught Steve before he could hit the ground. They manhandled their boss over to the side of Kamekona's truck so Lou could move into position, leaning against it and Steve leaning against him. Danny ran around the side to commandeer a bucket from Kame.

"What's going on?" Catherine demanded as she watched the drama unfold.

"Danny," Steve pleaded, trying hard to make eye contact.

Danny understood. "Kono, you take Catherine and we'll catch up."

"What's going on?" Catherine repeated.

Chin stepped in. "They've got this. Let's go," he said, gently taking the two women by their arms.

Catherine tried to protest. Steve's anguished, "Please go," before he threw up again got her to leave.

"You can follow us," Kono said to Catherine as she followed Chin to the cars. She really didn't want to answer any questions the other woman obviously had.

"Um, okay," Catherine stuttered.

As they pulled onto the street Chin threw Kono an amused glance. "That wasn't exactly subtle, cuz."

"Hey, it's not my place to explain to the boss's sometime girl something he didn't tell her even if she is my friend," Kono defended herself.

"You really think Steve didn't tell her?" Chin wondered.

Kono snorted. "You saw her face and heard her. She had no clue. We're also talking Steve here."

"Point. What are you going to say when we get to your wedding?"

"I'm going to have her help me get ready, keep her distracted."

"And," Chin drew out.

"And Steve is going to owe me big time," Kono stated firmly.

"Uh huh," Chin chuckled.

All too quickly (sort of) they got to the wedding venue. If Kono had any nerves over getting married, they were supplanted by her slight irritation at Steve's cowardliness, resulting in her having to dodge the questions Cath tried to get out. She finally gave up. "Look, Catherine, you need to talk to Steve. It's his business."

"Kono he was throwing up and he looked about ready to pass out," Catherine pointed out.

"Catherine, please. You need to talk with Steve. Now how about you help me finish getting ready?" Kono asked.

Catherine graciously backed off the topic. She didn't want to but she also didn't want to ruin Kono's day any more that it already had been. "You're right. Let's get you to your groom."

"So, you didn't tell her."

"Danny, not now." Steve opened his eyes long enough to take in his partner's glare. "No, I didn't, all right."

After a brief silence Danny asked, "Are you going to tell me why you didn't tell her?"

Steve shifted uncomfortably in his seat, still feeling queasy and not liking the topic. "The right time never came up?"

"Is that a statement or a question? Cause if it's a question I'm not sure why you're asking me," Danny said.

"Pull over," Steve demanded.

Danny didn't even question, he pulled to the shoulder immediately. Steve was out the door in an instant. Danny cleared the traffic then followed. He grabbed Steve and forced him into a therapy position. "If you're going to start doing this to avoid talking, tell me know so I can stock up on plastic bags in the Camaro. You gonna throw up?"

Steve hummed in response.

"Okay. We're not part of the wedding party so we've got all day," Danny joked. "Breathe while I send a quick text to Chin. Renee's already picked up Grace and I waved Lou on so you just take your time."

"Not missing Kono's wedding," Steve gritted out.

"No arguments here, babe. Just keep breathing."

"'m trying."

"And you're doing a great job. You know it's a good thing we own these tuxes cause we would never get the deposit back on rentals. I'm hoping out jackets cover the dirt on our asses," Danny rambled.

"You know, partner, I thought I'd never see the day that I'd be thankful for your gift of gab," Steve whispered.

"See, I told you, I told you my way with words would save your ass some day. Now, I imagined it would be in an instance where we were facing a crazed gun man who's whacked out on drugs and threatening to blow-up the zoo or the aquarium, but this, this is good too. Has great blackmail material potential. I consider this a win."

Steve made movements to get up. "I'm good to go."

"Okay then, dust your butt and let's get to the wedding," Danny stated.

Steve sank slowly into the seat. "Just take it slow please."

"Will do," Danny replied swinging back into traffic. Danny and Steve walked down to the lower lawn as the others came out to make their way to the seating area.

"You made it," Lou stated to break the awkwardness created by the other men's arrival.

"Yeah, it was touch and go. I thought about stopping to wash the Camaro but changed my mind," Danny jested.

"I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say let's get this show on the road," Lou commanded.

Catherine surveyed the whole group with a discerning eye. Now was not the time to interrogate anyone so she kept her counsel. She watched as Steve started out and decided to link arms with him. "Mind if I hang on? Grass and high heals don't mix well," she said as an excuse but it was really because she thought Steve still wasn't steady on his feet.

"Hey, how's my tie?" the man asked as they hustled across the lawn.

"It's a little off. Let me," Catherine said already adjusting his clothing.

Steve managed to dodge all Catherine's attempts at bringing up his episode for the remainder of the day. The brief discussion about Waincroft didn't last as long as he expected so he went on to plan B. He diverted by doing any and all things related to celebrating the happy couple. Even though he was still queasy, he grabbed at the suggestion to dance. Hell, he even danced with Danny, who used the opportunity to grill him about telling Catherine. His partner was appalled by his answer of, "First thing in the morning." Catherine finally gave up trying but Steve knew he wasn't off the hook.


	19. Chapter 19

Steve truly meant to talk with Cath first thing in the morning but it wasn't meant to be. He really needed to check into the correlation between awkward conversations and his phone ringing. Maybe he could sic Jerry on it.

He fully expected Danny to corner him in the office at the first available moment. Steve was surprised when nothing happened. He knew Danny was itching to speak as he could read his partner like a book and he was more than content to let the man hum and hah to himself until he finally boiled over. He kept a close eye on  
Danny in his peripheral as they drove so he would be ready. Steve was caught off guard when the first thing mentioned was how long Cath was staying. He needed to work on his deflecting techniques as Danny still managed to bring up his injury even with the proposal news.

Danny couldn't wipe the grin off his face. Genuinely happy for Steve, he gushed a bit about the pending marriage but he still needed to know. "So you probably didn't have time to tell her about your injury then."

"And we're right back to being miserable," Steve sighed.

"What? I'm not miserable. I'm still extremely happy. I'm just curious," Danny claimed sounding affronted.

"Sorry," Steve apologized. "No, I didn't have the time to tell her this morning but I am going to tell her."

"Good," Danny acknowledged. "I'm still extremely happy for you. It's about time."

A satisfied smile spread across Steve's face. "Thanks, man."

The rest of the day, even though the case kept them on their toes, Steve couldn't stop thinking about the pending conversation with Catherine. There was a lot at stake and he wanted to make sure he used the right words so she didn't end up believing he blamed her. Steve also couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right. Catherine was acting different.

He mentally let the day slide off his shoulders as he opened the door. Catherine wasn't there. He wandered around, looking for a note while he checked his phone again for a missed message. Nothing. He was too tired to put much thought into the oddity. He hit dial on the phone. "Hey, Cath, it's me again. I'm home. Adam's out of surgery and holding his own. I'm uh, I'm going to hit the sack. Wake me when you get in."

She didn't wake him. In fact for the next couple of weeks, they sort of danced around each other. Steve went ahead with planning the proposal. He didn't rush though, partly because he wanted it to be perfect and partly because he couldn't completely ignore the faint warning buzzer in the back of his mind.

He let work take priority and avoided any serious connection with Catherine. He may have told her he wanted to spend time with her but he wasn't putting any effort into it. For her part, Catherine seemed content to maintain the status quo. She kept busy running errands and doing other random things she didn't bother to telling Steve about.

After Catherine's help with the bomber case, Steve decided it was past time in getting his act together so he stepped up his time frame. He called Nahele about the ring before going to bed. If it was ready, he would propose the day after tomorrow. He fell asleep happy and woke even happier. Catherine really knew how to wake a man properly.

It never failed to amaze him how quickly the bottom can drop out of one's world. Standing on the upper landing, Steve kew that his unshakable unease was based on reality. He quietly crept back into the bedroom and sank down on the edge of the bed. Now what was he going to do? His phone rang, how appropriate.

Danny read his partner as easily as the other man read him. He got part of what was going on out of Steve before said man tipped over the side of the boat.  
Determined to get the rest, Danny settled back, waiting for his friend to crawl back in. "So besides not getting around to proposing, I'm guessing you've not said anything about you inner ear yet either, am I right?"

"See, that's another thing. Since Kono's wedding, she hasn't even attempted to ask me about it," Steve stated trying to make another point. "Don't you think that's a tad bit strange?"

Danny's mouth turned down at the corners. "Not one word?"

"No, not a word," Steve confirmed.

"Huh."

"Huh? That's all you have to say?" Steve asked.

"No, no, I am gathering my thoughts."

"Gathering your thoughts?"

"Yes, gathering my thoughts. Are you gonna start repeating everything I say now?" Danny queried.

"Well, just twenty minutes ago you were spouting off the top of your head and now you're gathering you thoughts. I'm having a hard time with the dichotomy," Steve replied.

"Way to pull out the big words. Hey, watch where you're going. I want to moor in one piece," Danny said, evading answering.

Steve didn't comment on Danny's unusual silence on the drive back to HQ. A fact Danny thanked fate for. He made a beeline for his office and closed the blinds. He needed to come up with a plan. He managed to do so just before Eric called from the lab. How fortuitous. Kono being right outside the door even more so.

Kono huffed, "All right, out with it. Why'd you really want my company?"

Danny didn't bother with pretense. He told her everything, including his plan.

Kono opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, finally saying, "If you don't talk to her, I will."

"No, I'm going to," Danny said.

"Let me know if you need back up," she requested. Danny chuckled humorlessly. "I'll go in alone if you want to get this over with," Kono added pointing to the lab building they'd pulled up to.

"Nah, I'll call her when we leave and I'll drop you off on my way."

"Okay and remember, punching Eric will only delay things," Kono warned.

"I'll keep that in mind," Danny replied, chuckling for real this time.

Catherine stood watching the ocean. She kew what Danny wanted or rather she at least had an educated guess. The man was fiercely loyal to Steve and protective too. She prepped all her answers, ready for when Danny pulled up.

Danny hugged Catherine as he processed why she was playing him. He didn't want a scene so he didn't confront her directly, but he wanted to get an honest reaction from her so he pulled his trump card with only a little bit of guilt. "You know, Steve was permanently injured during that attack in Afghanistan."

Catherine pulled back and stared at him. "What?" she choked out.

"Steve has permanent inner ear trauma from the head injury he received," Danny explained.

"That is not possible. I would've known," Cath blurted before she could stop herself. "I mean Steve would've told me."

"He didn't say anything because he didn't want you to worry about him while you were still in danger," Danny said, tone flat and eyes narrowed.

"He's had plenty of time since Kono's wedding," she pointed out.

"And you've had plenty of time to inquire about it," Danny replied.

"Why are you telling me?" Cath asked.

"I'm hoping, knowing what all he's been through for you, you will…"

Catherine cut him off. "You blame me."

"Yes, I do," Danny said.

Catherine flinched at his tone. "I did everything I could, Danny."

"Forgive me if I disagree. Don't keep stringing him along, Catherine," he advised before he walked to the car and drove away. It took the entire drive back to HQ to get himself under control. He knew Catherine was playing all of them. He hoped there wouldn't be too much collateral damage. He sat in the car for a moment before going inside. Kono had covered for him so he was able to slide back into the case.

Catherine sat on the front porch waiting for Steve or her ride, whoever showed up first. She'd immediately called her boss and read him the riot act for not informing her about Steve. Of course, the guy had denied knowing but Catherine was certain the agency kept tabs on Steve for Doris so she knew he was lying. The new information didn't change her plans though. She looked up to see Steve pulling in and polished her story.

Steve didn't need to see the suitcases to know that Catherine was leaving. He listened to her tale, hugged her good-bye, stared at the ring for a moment and said aloha, the whole time knowing for certain he'd been lied to again. He stood there a bit longer when a thought occurred to him. He dialed the second number on his favorites list.

"Hey, buddy, what's up?" Danny asked.

"Catherine's gone," Steve replied quietly.

"Ah, babe, I'm sorry."

"You don't sound surprised."

"I'm not gonna lie," Danny said.

"But you're not going to answer either," Steve guessed. "You talked to her."

"Yeah, I did."

"You told her too."

"Yes, and I'm not sorry," Danny declared. "You going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I am. Thanks for looking out for me, Danno."

"Hey, I'll always have your back, babe, always."

Steve went inside. The house looked exactly the same but felt different. He climbed the stairs slowly, sitting on the bed once he reached his room. Cath hadn't made the bed and for some reason that bothered him. Steve reached over and pulled open the top drawer of the dresser. He dropped the ring box in and shut it firmly. He should sell it but he wasn't ready to close the door on that part of his life.


End file.
